Jeden krok dalej
by Atris-12
Summary: Rating ze względu na parringi i tortury. Harry/Draco. Jakie zadanie otrzymał od Voldemorta Draco? Czy Harry ze wszystkim sobie poradzi? I czy dwie dziewczyny przeżyją pobyt w lochu?
1. Dopóki nie rozlegną się kroki

_Moje pierwsze drarry, bo z samym fandomem HP miałam już do czynienia. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. I jestem ciekawa, jak szybko ktoś zgadnie, kim są postacie w przerywnikach. _

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

Spotkanie nowej osoby jest początkiem nowej historii. Drugie zdanie opowieści, która traktuje o Harrym i Draconie, zaraz po: Pierwszy raz spotykają się w małym, dusznym sklepiku madame Malkin i od razu nie przypadają sobie do gustu., brzmi raczej żałośnie, nawet w uszach Wybrańca:

Harry Potter spogląda na bladego chłopca, który wszedł bezceremonialnie i z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na wargach do przedziału, i widzi, że ma on wszystko, o czym Harry kiedykolwiek marzył: rodzinę, przyjaciół, pieniądze, wyprostowane plecy i uniesiony wysoko podbródek.

Patrzy na Draco poprzez pryzmat własnych doświadczeń i jednocześnie stara się odnaleźć w nowym świecie. Hermiona, ta zarozumiała Hermiona, przypomina mu Emmę, koleżankę z mugolskiej szkoły. Rudy, porywczy Ron mógłby być bratem bliźniakiem biednego Ruperta, który rok temu wyniósł się z Londynu. Crabbe i Goyle to dwa goryle. Harry z grymasem irytacji na twarzy porównuje ich z Malcolmem i Piersem z bandy Dudleya. Ale Malfoy… Malfoy nie pasuje do równania. Nie przypomina mu jego kuzyna w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie ma krótkich, serdelkowatych nóżek, świńskich oczu. Inteligentny i pewny siebie wyraz twarzy nie mógłby nigdy należeć do Dudleya. Poza tym ta pewność siebie i leniwe przeciąganie wyrazów!

Dlatego Harry bez zastanowienia wyrzuca niewiadomą z równania i wierzy, że dzięki temu wszystko stanie się prostsze, że bez uporczywie niepozwalającego na wyłączenie się przed nawias iksa szybciej połączy resztę elementów.

Odmawia podania dłoni i łapie się kurczowo tego, co wydaje się być uspokajająco znajome. I na jakiś czas zapomina, że nie można tak zwyczajnie wykreślić czynnika, pojawiającego się tylko po jednej stronie równania.

~~...~~

_- Zawsze go bacznie obserwowałaś. Nawet później._

_Zamiera na chwilę, ale w końcu porusza się niespokojnie i wierci na kamiennej posadzce._

_- Zapomniałam, jak dobrą obserwatorką jesteś. Tak, to prawda._

_Olśniewający uśmiech na bladoróżowych ustach i błyszczące zadowoleniem niebieskie oczy – to wszystko sprawia, że wciska się bardziej w twardą, zimną ścianę. _

_- Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu to teraz odgrzebujesz – dodaje, odgarniając z twarzy krótkie, skołtunione włosy. Potem zaczyna je przeczesywać palcami, niby od niechcenia, starając się pokryć zdenerwowanie._

_- Ponieważ i ja kogoś obserwowałam – mówi, a na jej gładkich policzkach pod warstwą kurzu zakwitają lekkie rumieńce. _

_- Oprócz mnie? – pyta krótkowłosa i chwilowe napięcie znika, gdy obie śmieją się cicho i sięgają po swoje dłonie. Daje im to ulotne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, na które osobno nie mogłyby sobie pozwolić. Kiedy milczenie się przedłuża, szepcze: - Wiem, zauważyłam._

_Przez kilka sekund słychać tylko ich głębokie oddechy. Potem niebieskie oczy przysuwają się bliżej i delikatna, drobna dłoń wczepia się w jej ramię. _

_- Nie bój się. – Słyszy cichą prośbę, a na barku czuje lekki ciężar blondwłosej głowy. Potargane kosmyki łaskoczą jej podbródek, więc czułym ruchem odgarnia je na bok. Morze drżących westchnień później z oddali docierają do nich odgłosy, które wydają ciężkie buciory uderzające o kamienną podłogę. Ich dłonie zaciskają się wokół siebie kurczowo, jakby nie miały się nigdy rozłączyć. _

_- Ty też się nie bój – prosi, głaszcząc pocieszająco jasne, ale pokryte warstewką brudu włosy. Choć Bóg wie, jak bardzo ona sama potrzebuje podobnego pocieszenia._

_~~...~~_

Iks przez sześć lat uparcie przypomina, że wbrew wszelkim zasadom jest wykreślanie go ot tak z równania. Na każdym kroku uświadamia Harry'emu, że bez niego wynik zwyczajnie nie jest taki, jaki powinien. Aż w końcu nadchodzi siódmy rok zmagań i Potter godzi się z przegraną. Draco ma teraz, oprócz zadziornie uniesionego podbródka, także długie nogi i wąskie, delikatne nadgarstki. Gdzieś wraz z utopionymi w alkoholu wakacjami zniknęła jego bezpodstawna buta i wyniosłość. Jest cichy, spokojny i wiecznie samotny: w bibliotece, na korytarzu, w pustej klasie, gdzie ćwiczy zaklęcia oraz na śniadaniu, gdzie siada z brzegu i czyta książkę, co jakiś czas od niechcenia podnosząc wzrok i rozglądając się po sali. Zmiana ta pozwala przywrócić iksowi miejsce w niedokończonym, ale już uporządkowanym równaniu i sprawia, że Harry ma niepohamowaną ochotę, by dopisać do _ich _historii jedną czy dwie strony, tym razem nie dociskając mocno pióra z powodu nienawiści i złości, ale lekkimi pociągnięciami spokojnie i z zadowoleniem przekreślić poprzednie rozdziały.

Pierwsza kartka w tym roku nie zapowiada się jednak imponująco. Draco omiata go zimnym, pustym wzrokiem, gdy Harry wykonuje pierwszy ruch i przysiada się do jego stolika w bibliotece. Potem opuszcza głowę i ignoruje cichy, niecierpliwy głos Pottera. Kilka dni udawania, iż Harry nie istnieje, później przed klasą transmutacji wybucha kłótnia, w której brak niegdysiejszego ognia, ale za to która wywołuje taki chłód, że Potter jeszcze przez następną godzinę mimowolnie trzęsie się z zimna. Ostatecznie McGonagall zatrzymuje ich po lekcji i pochylona nad wypracowaniami mówi, że są już na tyle dorośli, że nie chce więcej słyszeć o ich sporach. Jeśli podobna wiadomość dotrze do jej uszu, otrzymają wspólny, dwutygodniowy szlaban. Za każdym razem.

Malfoy żegna się uprzejmie z profesorką, nie zaszczycają Harry'ego nawet spojrzeniem, a potem w milczeniu obraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z klasy. Jego dłonie są zaciśnięte w pięści. A Potter z jakiegoś powodu czuje się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

~~...~~

_Dotyka lekko jasnych włosów, które teraz są nie tylko pokryte kurzem, ale i ciepłą, lepką krwią. Szlocha cichutko, przyciskając twarz do szorstkiego od brudu i cuchnącego stęchlizną oraz potem, dziurawego materiału, który kiedyś był koszulą jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, a teraz jest tylko szmatą, wiszącą na wychudzonej, pozbawionej dawnej żywotności dziewczynie. Czuje słabą dłoń, szukającą po omacku jej policzka. Chropowate, zaniedbane palce odnajdują w końcu jej twarz i ich właścicielka wzdycha z ulgą._

_- Tak bardzo się bałam, że już do ciebie nie wrócę. – Słyszy tuż przy uchu i podnosi głowę, by spojrzeć w spokojne, niebieskie oczy. Dusi w sobie ochotę by zapłakać. Musi być silna. Dla nich obu. _

_- Obiecajmy sobie, że nie ważne co, zawsze będziemy wracać – mówi drżącym głosem i wtula się w zaskakująco zimne ramię. Obejmuje przyjaciółkę, próbując ogrzać ją samą sobą. Strach zakrada się w jej żyły i sprawia, że odczuwana przez nią temperatura obniża się o kilka stopni. Zaciska oczy i stara się odegnać panikę. – Obiecaj mi – żąda żałośnie i brudną, pokiereszowaną dłonią wyciera łzy najpierw swoje, a potem towarzyszki. – Proszę._

_- Obiecuję – odzywa się w końcu niebieskooka i wsuwa głębiej w jej objęcia. Zapada chwila ciszy, przecinana kapaniem wody gdzieś w oddali. Obie zdają się liczyć kolejne krople. – Opowiem ci historię o wydarzeniach, których byłyśmy częścią, dobrze? – Przerywa milczenie, a jej słaby, chrapliwy głos niesie mgliste wspomnienie dawnych dni: zapach Hogwartu o poranku i gwar przepełnionych korytarzy. _

_Odwraca wzrok, żeby przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy nie zobaczyły kolejnych łez. Jej usta mimowolnie szepczą: - Dobrze. – A potem układają się w wąską kreskę, utrzymywaną przez kurczowo zaciśnięte wargi. Żeby nie szlochać i nie przerywać. Może to ostatnia historia, którą pozna? – Dobrze – powtarza, pocierając delikatne ramię. A potem jeszcze raz: - Dobrze._

_~~...~~_

Kiedy zamyśleni wpadają na siebie na korytarzu, w ich oczach błyszczy gniew. Malfoy pierwszy wstaje i kilkoma niedbałymi ruchami otrzepuje niewidzialne pyłki z ubrania. Przymyka jasne, przywodzące na myśl śnieżnobiały marmur powieki, a gdy znów je podnosi, Harry nie widzi w jego oczach żadnych więcej uczuć, nawet tych negatywnych. Znów są puste i zimne. Draco odwraca się na pięcie.

- Podaj mi dłoń – żąda Potter, zaskoczony ostrym tonem swojego głosu. Kąciki ust Malfoya drgają, gdy zwraca się znów w stronę Gryfona. Widząc stojącego na końcu korytarza, przypatrującego się im młodego Krukona, wyciąga rękę w stronę Harry'ego i jednym pewnym ruchem podciąga go do góry. Obserwator zdarzenia otwiera ze zdziwienia usta i zamiera niezdecydowany. Jego szczęka z głośnym łupnięciem uderza w podłogę, gdy Potter opiera się na ramieniu Malfoya.

- Po prostu na mnie leci – mówi Draco, starając się zachować pozory spokoju i opanowania. Gdy Krukon się nie rusza, dodaje ze złością: - No zmiataj, młody.

Uczeń ucieka z korytarza z niepewną miną. Malfoy wymyka się z uścisku Harry'ego, który natychmiast wyciąga dłoń w stronę ściany, tak bardzo kręci mu się w głowie. Draco opiera się o jakiś miękki arras, wiszący po drugiej stronie, i składa ręce na piersi.

- Chyba się uderzyłem – mówi cicho Harry, badając lekko palcami potylicę. Krzywi się, gdy natrafia na ciepłą ciecz, pokrywającą jego kruczoczarne włosy.

Kiedy zamyka oczy, pod powiekami rozbłyskuje mu feeria oślepiających kolorów. Ma ochotę osunąć się powoli po ścianie i jeszcze przez kilka minut posiedzieć w pustym korytarzu. Nie może uwierzyć, że znokautowała go zwykła, kamienna posadzka. Może z niewielką pomocą Malfoya. Czuje, jak żołądek skręca mu się i przez chwilę walczy z mdłościami.

Delikatny, chłodny dotyk długich palców na twarzy sprawia, że mdłości odchodzą. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu krew gwiżdże mu w uszach. Teraz wszystko cichnie i przez głuchy dźwięk przebija się uspokajające mruczenie Malfoya. Kilka sekund później z tyłu głowy czuje lekkie szczypanie i coś ściąga jego skórę. Podnosi powieki i widzi pochylonego nad nim blondyna, który w skupieniu wpatruje się w zabrudzoną krwią kępkę włosów. W jednej z rąk trzyma różdżkę, druga wciąż spoczywa na jego czole, za co Harry jest niezwykle wdzięczny.

Gdy Draco po raz drugi podnosi Harry'ego do pionu i jednym, długim spojrzeniem upewnia się, że wszystko jest już w porządku, bez słowa odchodzi ciemnym korytarzem. Potter, wciąż niepewnie stojący na nogach i zdezorientowany, wpatruje się w jego plecy, dopóki nie rozpływają się za rogiem. Potem jednym zaklęciem sprawia, że z podłogi znikają nieliczne ślady krwi. Wolnym krokiem obchodzi wszystkie pomieszczenia, w których mógłby spotkać Ślizgona, omijając jedynie Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, ale nigdzie go nie znajduje. Ma nadzieję, że można podczas kolacji… ale gdy obiega wzrokiem stół po przeciwnej stronie sali, nie widzi Draco na jego zwykłym miejscu.

~~...~~

_Wydaje z siebie rozpaczliwy jęk, gdy jej ciało brutalnie uderza o ziemię. Drzwi zamykają się z łoskotem, a wtedy podczołguje się do niej jasnowłosa i bierze ją w ramiona. Kojący uścisk dodaje jej sił, których już zaczynało brakować. Wtulają się w siebie delikatnie, żeby nie otworzyć ran i żeby nie sprawić drugiej cierpienia. Tępy ból z tyłu głowy sprawia, że musi wysilić się, by zrozumieć słowa przyjaciółki._

_- Wydaje się, że to było tak dawno – szepcze w jej ucho niebieskooka i obie słyszą pobrzmiewającą w jej głosie nieskończoną tęsknotę. Przyciskają do siebie swoje policzki i splatają ze sobą dłonie, jakby miało im to pomóc podzielić się wspomnieniami. Przez chwilę czują nawet w pomieszczeniu zapach trawy, a na językach smak wybornych potraw. Widzą obraz śmiejących się przyjaciół na przeciwległej ścianie, jak gdyby znajdowały się w mugolskim kinie. Wydają z siebie przeszywający jęk, gdy wizja znika. _

_- Mów dalej – prosi w końcu przyjaciółkę, gdy zaciera się posmak pieczonych kartofli, a dociera do nich w zamian smród zgnilizny i śmierci. – Chcę wiedzieć._

_Jasnowłosa uśmiecha się smutno z wielkim wysiłkiem, a potem chucha kilka razy w ich złączone dłonie. Jest im tak zimno. Ale musza być silne. W przypływie jakiegoś nieznanego uczucia, całuje ich połączone palce._

_- Znajdą nas – obiecują sobie nawzajem, gdy są już zmęczone opowieściami o dawnych czasach, i przyciskają się do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Jest im cieplej, lepiej, bezpieczniej. Dopóki na schodach znów nie rozlegną się kroki._

_~~...~~_

Przy śniadaniu, gdy sięga po dzban z kawą, jego wzrok przeczesuje salę. Ponad setkami głów odnajduje czarną, potarganą czuprynę, której nie można pomylić z żadną inną i, gdy jego wargi dotykają kubka, wygląda na odprężonego i na powrót spokojnego. A przynajmniej takie jest zdanie właścicielki niebieskich oczu, która z zadowoleniem przeczesuje palcami długie, jasne włosy. Teraz może znów zabrać się za jedzenie śniadania. Skoro wszystko toczy się właściwym torem, powrót do posiłku jest wręcz wskazany. Uśmiecha się jeszcze raz i wgryza w tosta, wciąż jednak obserwując arystokratę. Kiedy wychodzi on z Wielkiej Sali, uprzednio jeszcze raz spojrzawszy na stół Gryfonów, jej uśmiech staje się szerszy. Kończy śniadanie i w podskokach dociera do swojej przyjaciółki. Dotyka nieśmiało jej pleców i ruchem głowy wskazuje Harry'ego, który podnosi się właśnie od stołu i podąża za Malfoyem. Dziewczyny patrzą na siebie przez chwilę wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem, a potem ruszają ramię w ramię na zajęcia.

Podczas spaceru korytarzem mijają odnogę, w której zaszyli się Harry z Draco. Stoją naprzeciw siebie i ich i tak ciche głosy całkiem cichną, dopóki dziewczyny nie znikają za następnym rogiem.

~~...~~

_- Mam dla ciebie nową historię. – Szept przecina ciszę, niosąc zapowiedź czegoś dobrego. Może znów poczują na języku smak pocałunków, a na plecach ciepłe palce czerwcowego słońca. Może do ich uszu dojdzie świst gałęzi bijącej wierzby lub głosy kłócących się chłopców. Może w dłoniach znów pojawią się różdżki, a w powietrzu kolorowe ptaki. _

_- Czyją? – pyta w końcu, przymykając oczy, by móc wsłuchać się w miękki głos przyjaciółki. Niebieskie oczy też chowają się za powiekami. _

_- Opowiem ci, jak to było obserwować przez lata Draco, a ty mi opowiesz, jak obserwowałaś Harry'ego. – Szept pobrzmiewa rozmarzeniem i dawną radością. Obie przypominają sobie, jak kiedyś się uśmiechały i wzdychają. – Wtedy będziemy kwita._

_- Miałaś mi opowiedzieć historię – powiedziała cicho, chowając twarz w matowych, jasnych włosach. Czuje, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale został jej tylko ten jeden sekret. Więcej ich już nie zachowała._

_- To jest właśnie ta historia. – Poruszają się niespokojnie, gdy nad ich głowami dudnią ciężkie kroki. Wtulają się w najciemniejszy kąt, jaki mogą znaleźć i kurczowo zaciskają swoje dłonie. Kiedy buty oddalają się, wzdychają z ulgą. – Ich historia jest tylko odrobinę szczęśliwsza od naszej._

_Dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście kropli wody później odzywa się cichutko: - Dobrze. _

_Tym razem to blondynka całuje ich połączone dłonie i przez chwilę nie odrywa od nich bladoróżowych ust. W końcu po lochu niesie się szloch. Głaszcze więc jej długie, niegdyś tak piękne włosy. _

_- Ciężko jest mówić o dawnych czasach – szepcze niebieskookiej do ucha, a potem przyciska wargi do jej pokrytego kurzem czoła. – Ale nie płaczmy. Znajdą nas. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

_Jakby dla zaprzeczenia jej słów słyszą chrobot starego klucza w zardzewiałym zamku i stukot butów. Okrutny śmiech strażnika jeszcze długo rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu._

_~~...~~_

- Nie musisz mi dziękować, Potter. – Do jego uszu docierają lodowate słowa nim jeszcze rozpoznaje znajomo smukłą sylwetkę, która w próbie nadania jej na powrót aroganckiej pozy z dawnych lat opiera się niedbale o ścianę. Ale coś w Draco nie pasuje już do tej ostrej, kanciastej fasady, więc w końcu spuszcza ręce po bokach i staje wyprostowany. – W tych czasach niebezpiecznie byłoby pozwolić umrzeć Wybrańcowi, niezależnie od strony.

Harry wpatruje się przez chwilę w bladą twarz i wie, że czegoś na niej brakuje - ironicznego uśmieszku, a może delikatnych, ledwie widocznych zmarszczek na czole, które pojawiały się, gdy Malfoy przewidywał ich słowa niczym szachowy mistrz. Milczy, ponieważ w tym Draco nie ma już nic kojąco znajomego i nie jest pewien, jak powinien na to spostrzeżenie zareagować. Rozluźnia zaciśnięte w pieści dłonie, a różdżkę popycha głębiej w rękaw, „żeby nie kusiło".

- Ale i tak podziękuję – mówi w końcu cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Odległym o kilka metrów korytarzem przechodzi para dziewcząt. Malfoy czeka, aż odgłos ich kroków oddali się wystarczająco, a potem kiwa głową, niby w odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze stwierdzenie Harry'ego.

Kiedy macha ręką w nieokreślonym geście i pyta: - Wciąż boli? – Harry ma wrażenie, że oto znalazł się w jakimś surrealistycznym śnie lub przynajmniej w innym wymiarze. Pytanie jednak przypomina mu o ranie i podnosi dłoń, by dotknąć guza, który wciąż jest wyczuwalny na potylicy. Krzywi się lekko, a Draco robi kilka kroków w przód i zanim Harry jest w stanie zareagować, zimne, długie palce wplatają się w kosmyki jego włosów, a szare, uważne oczy spokojnie oglądają pozostały po wczorajszym zderzeniu ślad.

- Masz zimne dłonie. – Wyrywa mu się, a potem dotyka palcami własnych ust, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to właśnie spomiędzy nich uciekły te słowa. Draco zamiera i odsuwa się na wyciągnięcie ramion. Skóra na głowie Harry'ego szczypie tęsknie w pragnieniu ponownego dotyku.

Malfoy robi jeszcze kilka kroków w tył, a na czole pojawiają mu się te delikatne zmarszczki sugerujące, że stara się przewidzieć następny ruch przeciwnika i zawczasu na niego odpowiednio zareagować. Gdy otwiera usta, waha się niemal niezauważalnie, aż w końcu wypływają z nich słowa przemyślane, niby teatralnie dobrane, jak aktorska kwestia, kontynuacja poprzedniej wypowiedzi: – Ponieważ Czarny Pan chce własnoręcznie cię zabić.

Kiedy Draco odchodzi, Harry zauważa, jak doskonale wybrane były te słowa i jak sztuczny był spokój, z którym zostały wymówione. Czarny Pan, jako sugestia, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą oraz reszta zdania na znak, że został, przynajmniej częściowo, wtajemniczony w plany Voldemorta. To wszystko ma na celu zniechęcenie Pottera, odepchnięcie go, zanim zacznie się mieszać w draconowe sprawy. Harry jednak mruży tylko podejrzliwie oczy, odprowadzając Ślizgona spojrzeniem. Nie zamierza się poddać.

~~...~~

_- Zawsze się kłócili – szepcze w końcu, ostatecznie kapitulując. Skoro wszystkie inne tajemnice zostały jej wydarte, czemu nie zdradzić i tej? Czuje, jak skóra na policzku jej przyjaciółki ściąga się nieznacznie w słabym uśmiechu. – A potem Harry godzinami analizował jego słowa._

_- Draco szukał go wzrokiem podczas posiłków, a gdy w środy nie mieli wspólnych lekcji…_

_Śmieją się obie i zaraz potem zaczynają kaszleć. Blondynka cichnie pierwsza i z zaniepokojeniem wsłuchuje się w ciężki oddechy, które jej towarzyszka nabiera z wielkim trudem. Powstrzymuje cisnące jej się do oczu łzy._

_- … widywał go, przechodząc obok klasy transmutacji – kończy, biorąc głębszy wdech i usiłując skupić się na delikatnym, ciepłym dotyku, a zignorować uporczywe kłucie w gardle._

_- On oczywiście nie wpadał na Harry'ego Pottera, nie ma mowy – mówi niebieskooka i przyciska czoło do jej policzka. Obie starają się nie myśleć o Averym, który stoi całkiem niedaleko: za grubymi drzwiami, które nie dają im nawet namiastki bezpieczeństwa. Skupiają się na tym, jak wesołe były, zauważając te wszystkie malutkie szczegóły, dotyczące dwóch uparcie nastawionych do siebie antagonistycznie chłopców._

_- Skąd! Z lochów do biblioteki przecież najkrótsza trasa wiodła przez piąte piętro. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby go podejrzewać o chodzenie naokoło dla Wybrańca? - pyta i robi im się jakoś tak lepiej, radośniej i mniej ponuro. Loch staje się jakby jaśniejszy i zapach spleśniałego chleba z kąta nie przeszkadza im już tak bardzo. _

_Dopóki Avery nie zaszura butami, a drewniane drzwi nie otworzą się, by ukazać im piekło._

_**Koniec części I.**_


	2. Chłonąc wiarę i nadzieję

_Dziękuję ci, **Loczek 123**, za twój komentarz :D_

_Ja zazwyczaj nawet w niedokończone ficki nie wchodzę, chyba że są to tłumaczenia z linkiem do oryginału, bo inaczej psychicznie nie wytrzymałabym oczekiwania na kolejną część. Mogę ci obiecać, że mam w planach rychłe zakończenie tego ficka. Właściwie to miała być miniaturka, ale ostatnio wszystkie moje miniaturki rozciągają się w nieskończoność. No i obiecam ci także dobre zakończenie. Choć wymyśliłam sobie też złe, ponieważ uwielbiam przesadny melodramatyzm w moich fickach. Więc zakończenia będą dwa. Dla wrażliwszych i tych niewrażliwych, którzy chcieliby by Harry i Draco byli rozrywani na strzępy za każdym razem, gdy wydaje się, że już może być dobrze._

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję za słowa uznania i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę pokładanych we mnie oczekiwań.  
_

_I ja naprawdę nie gryzę. Naprawdę, naprawdę. Komentarze karmią wena i powstrzymują mnie przed nadmiernym przeciąganiem uczuć bohaterów przez tarkę. Miłego czytania.  
_

* * *

Po tej dziwnej rozmowie na korytarzu, Harry jest jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, żeby zobaczyć Draco takim, jakim jest ten chłopak naprawdę. Nie zniechęcają go zimne spojrzenia ani cięte odzywki. Ma nadzieję, że cierpliwość popłaci i Malfoy przestanie go wreszcie traktować jak niedopasowany do pomieszczenia element wystroju, który należy kpiąco skomentować, a potem omijać wzrokiem.

W końcu Draco zaczyna się łamać i lodowaty wzrok nie jest już taki lodowaty, a wygięte w ironicznym uśmieszku wargi nie sprawiają wrażenia aż tak ironicznych. Przesiaduje dłużej w bibliotece, gdzie łatwiej go znaleźć i nie wychodzi, gdy do jego stolika przysiada się Harry. Z czasem nawet żąda, aby chłopak przyniósł mu jakąś książkę, potrzebną do napisania wypracowania. _Żąda_, bo Malfoyowie nie proszą i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Któregoś dnia zdarza się nawet, iż Draco _pomaga_ Potterowi z jego esejem na eliksiry, nieomieszkując jednak skomentować przy tym jego głupoty i twierdząc, że jeśli ktoś nie wie tak prostych rzeczy to zamiast mózgu posiada najwyraźniej niewielki orzeszek. Harry uśmiecha się tylko pod nosem i dziękuje za wskazówki.

Ich kłótnie wciąż zamrażają otoczenie, ale Potter ma wrażenie, że za każdym razem jakoś mniej. Poniekąd cieszy się nawet z tych utarczek – widzi wtedy, że Draco rzeczywiście wciąż jest człowiekiem i ma uczucia. Czasem wydaje mu się, że Malfoy został całkowicie wyprany ze wszelkich ludzkich odruchów i milczy wtedy długo, zamiast odrabiać lekcje, wpatrując się w pochyloną jasną głowę, dopóki Draco nie wyrazi głośno swojego zdania na temat półgłówków, którzy gapią się na innych, nie pozwalając im się uczyć w spokoju. Po podobnym komentarzu Harry mierzwi włosy i powraca do czytania po raz setny tego samego akapitu. I nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, że wypracowanie, które Draco pisał przez ostatnią godzinę to tak naprawdę zwykły bełkot, ponieważ Malfoy nie może się skupić w jego obecności. Wie natomiast, że Hermiona wykreśla długie, błędne zdania z jego esejów i pyta go, skąd on wytrzasnął tak karygodne bzdury.

Jest już połowa grudnia, gdy Draco oficjalnie przyznaje się, że „tak, tak, udało mi się zamienić z Potterem kilka zdań, nie wyjmując przy tym różdżki". Po tym wyznaniu Harry bez skrupułów rzuca w tył jego głowy śnieżkę, kiedy wracają do zamku po meczu Krukonów z Puchonami. Draco nie pozostaje mu dłużny i, upewniwszy się, że w pobliżu nie ma jego znajomych, rozpoczyna prawdziwą śnieżną bitwę. Rozstają się godzinę później pod drzwiami zamku, obaj zarumienieni i uśmiechnięci.

Blondwłosa wychodzi z cienia i bierze swoją przyjaciółkę pod ramię, a potem wchodzą powoli po schodach, podążając za Złotym Chłopcem na górę.

~~...~~

_Trzęsie się w kącie z zimna i rozpaczy. Przecierając skrawkiem koszuli mokrą od łez twarz, wyciera także plamy krwi. Gdy na nie spogląda, zaczyna niekontrolowanie szlochać. Ma wrażenie, że jej świat się zapada, a przed oczami migoczą jej czarne plamki, gdy nie może oddychać. Panika zatyka jej gardło i nie może nawet nabrać oddechu. Przy próbie zaczyna kaszleć i opada na lodowatą posadzkę. _

_- Gdzie ona jest. Gdzie jest moja… - szepcze cicho przez zaciśnięte gardło, gdy udaje jej się zaczerpnąć tlenu w płuca. Imię przyjaciółki jest jednak jak tabu i nie może wydobyć z siebie dźwięku, by i je wypowiedzieć. Łzy zacierają jej pole widzenia i wszystko zaczyna się rozmazywać. _

_Pierwszy raz wzdycha z ulgą na dźwięk otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi. Blondwłosa zostaje rzucona brutalnie na posadzkę, a strażnik zatrzaskuje zamek. Do przyjaciółki dociera na kolanach, ocierając je jeszcze bardziej i zostawiając za sobą smugi krwi. Odgarnia długie, jasne włosy z twarzy dziewczyny i głaszcze ją po policzkach jakby w transie, żeby się upewnić, że to na pewno ona i że na pewno żyje i jest tu cała i że jej nie zostawiła. Niebieskie oczy są pełne wilgoci, gdy blondynka wtula się w nią, szukając ukojenia. _

_- Wyciągnę nas stąd – mówi, jej głos jest chrapliwy i drży. – Wyciągnę._

_Krótkowłosa traci nad sobą na chwilę panowanie, gdy w żyły zostaje wstrzyknięta kolejna dawka strachu. – Nic im nie mów. – Niemal bezgłośny szept ledwo dociera do jej przyjaciółki. – Nic nie mów. _

_Blondynka trzęsie się w jej ramionach. – Musze cię stąd wydostać._

_Przez chwilę milczą, oddychając urywanie. Odnajdują swoje dłonie i przenoszą się pod ścianę. Przyciskają swoje ciała do siebie i starają się zachować jak najwięcej ciepła. Żadna z nich już nie potrafi powstrzymać łez, żadna z nich nie chce już być silna. _

_- Nie – decyduje ostatecznie i całuje niebieskooką w czoło. – Nie możemy. Nie przegramy._

_Rwący się szloch niemal łamie jej serce. Zabrania właśnie najdroższej jej istocie odnaleźć dla siebie ratunek. Jest potworem nawet we własnych oczach, ale zaciska wargi i myśli: _tak trzeba._ Bo Harry ich znajdzie, a pozostała im tylko ta ślepa wiara._

_~~...~~_

Ich usta po raz pierwszy stykają się w marcu, ale Harry nie potrafi się wtedy skoncentrować na niczym innym niż: „Nic mu nie jest? Czy nic mu, do cholery, nie jest?", ponieważ właśnie rzucił Malfoyem o ścianę podczas pojedynku. Ręce leżą swobodnie ale nieruchomo na ramionach, oczy błyszczą, a języki tańczą pośród festiwalu westchnień i pomruków. A Draco oczywiście jest cały i zdrowy, bo przecież „nie jest takim półgłówkiem, żeby od jednego uderzenia od razu umierać, Potter", „A tak w ogóle to zabieraj ten swój długi nos sprzed mojej twarzy, bo zużywasz cały tlen!". I Harry faktycznie odsuwa się, ale na niewielką odległość. Obaj dyszą, jak po przebiegnięciu kilometrów.

Miodowa ręka bada fakturę śnieżnobiałego policzka, a ich drugi pocałunek jest elektryzujący i, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwy. Kiedy się rozstają, ponieważ „ przecież nie mogę spędzać z tobą zbyt dużo czasu, Potter. Dorośnij.", przygryzają zaczerwienione wargi i zaciskają parzące dłonie w pięści.

Nie unikają się, nie mijają bez słowa na korytarzach, nie uciekają wzrokiem, nie zapada między nimi cisza i nie jest niezręcznie. Nie. Wreszcie jest tak, jak powinno być od samego początku.

~~...~~

_Kiedy tracą wszelką nadzieję i zapominają, jak śpiewa wiatr i jak to jest poczuć jego grę we włosach, drzwi lochu otwierają się ze złowieszczym skrzypnięciem i do środka zostaje wrzucony ktoś nowy. Wysoki i smukły, natychmiast wstaje i z uniesioną głową wpatruje się prosto w oczy strażnikowi. Kiedy ten znika za drewnianą przeszkodą, chłopak z jękiem opiera się o ścianę i osuwa po niej na zimną posadzkę. Dopiero teraz zauważają, że jego noga odstaje pod dziwnym kątem, a po rękach spływają mu stróżki krwi. Chowa głowę w dłoniach, próbując ukryć się przed całym światem._

_Gdy je zauważa, mruży oczy, żeby móc się im dokładniej przyjrzeć. Widzą zdziwienie na jego twarzy, kiedy je rozpoznaje. Zaciska szczęki ze złości._

_- A myślałem, że chociaż zasłużyłem sobie na pojedynczą celę – mówi, odnajdując w sobie dawną wyniosłość. Nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi. Zmaltretowane, wycieńczone dziewczyny wpatrują się w niego z nowo odnalezioną wiarą. Dostrzega ją w ich spojrzeniach i ponownie ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy znów się odzywa, w jego głosie nie słychać nic oprócz bezdennej rozpaczy. – On nie ma pojęcia, że tu jestem._

~~...~~

Całowanie Draco jest jak stanie w wiosennym deszczu. Coś w tobie mówi, że powinno być zimno i źle, ale tak naprawdę krople są ciepłe i delikatne, a ty wystawiasz twarz do nieba i chcesz więcej.

Draco przymyka oczy, gdy ktoś mówi o przyszłości. Na twarz wstępuje mu lekki, smutny uśmiech, a gdy podnosi powieki, Harry'ego mimowolnie przechodzi dreszcz na widok zmęczonego walką spojrzenia.

Przez ostatni tydzień maja Draco zachowuje się, jakby nie miał już nic więcej do stracenia, ale za to wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Wyciąga Harry'ego do Zakazanego Lasu i godzinami obserwują jednorożce. Całymi wieczorami latają na miotłach i ścigają się w powietrzu, za każdym razem tak, jakby to był ich ostatni lot. W świetle księżyca kąpią się w jeziorze i nawet nie przejmują się śliskimi mackami kałamarnicy, która przemyka się pod nimi niewidoczna. A kiedy już są zbyt zmęczeni by biec, wylegują się w prażącym słońcu i rozmawiają. Harry nie wspomina o przyszłości, boi się nawet zapytać „Draco, a co jutro?". Nie chce widzieć pełnych udręki oczu, więc dba, żeby był zwyczajnie szare. I przez ten tydzień tylko to się liczy.

A potem Draco zaciąga go do pustej klasy i jest w nim tyle smutku i potrzeby, że Harry nie protestuje, gdy śnieżnobiałe dłonie wślizgują się pod jego szatę. Przez niewielkie okno wpadają ostatnie promienie słoneczne, a oni wysychają w ich blasku. Wtuleni w siebie nie czują smagającego mury zamku zimnego wiatru i nie słyszą cichego pomruku burzy, zwiastującego koniec pewnej ery. Usta Draco są zachłanne, gdy żegnają się dziś wieczór i Harry rozpaczliwie pragnie przytulić chłopaka jeszcze raz zanim odejdzie. Kiedy się na to zdobywa, z jego ust wydobywają się słowa, których by się nie spodziewał.

- Nie mówmy sobie „żegnaj", Draco.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, a potem Malfoy wypuszcza z siebie wstrzymywane powietrze prosto w czerwono-żółty kołnierzyk. Jego odpowiedź pobrzmiewa ogromnym przygnębieniem i tęsknotą i Harry nie wierzy ani przez w chwilę w ani jedno słowo.

- Wrócę, kiedy mnie zawołasz. Nie ma potrzeby mówić sobie „żegnaj".

Harry zauważa, że jego zdania nie kończy zwyczajowe „Potter". Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu ogarnia go ten sam żal, który widać w Draco. Przez jedną chwilę chce zamknąć oczy i udawać, że wciąż jest wczoraj, ale kiedy Malfoy odchodzi, jego ciało pali ogniem mocniejszym i bardziej tęsknym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

~~...~~

_Kiedy rozlega się dźwięk otwieranego zamka w drzwiach, chłopak podnosi się powoli przy pomocy ściany. Zagryza wargi, gdy przypadkiem opiera się na złamanej nodze, jednak głowę wciąż trzyma wysoko i dumnie._

_- Tylko nic im nie mówcie – żąda, wpatrując się w dwie skulone w kącie dwie postacie. Jego szare oczy błyszczą buntem, a od wyprostowanej sylwetki bije taka siła, że zapiera im dech w piersiach. – Nie damy się złamać._

_Wychodzi z celi sam, nie pozwalając się szarpać czy ciągnąć po podłodze. Już nie wraca. Ale jeszcze długo po jego zniknięciu przytulone do siebie dziewczyny chłoną wiarę i pewność, którą zostawił po sobie nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy._

_~~...~~_

Następnego ranka do stołu Slytherinu dociera niewielu Ślizgonów, w Proroku trzy strony zajmuje lista osób, które zginęły podczas ataku Voldemorta na Dolinę Godryka, a większość nauczycielskich krzeseł zieje pustką. Lekcje zostają odwołane i młodsi uczniowie z paniką w oczach wracają pospiesznie do Pokojów Wspólnych. Starsi idą za nimi powłócząc nogami i dyskutując szeptem o zaistniałej sytuacji. Wszyscy wiedzą, że właśnie rozpoczęła się prawdziwa wojna, która nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi nieśmiałymi podchodami sprzed miesiąca. Pani Pomfrey otwiera na oścież drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego i w ciągu jednej doby pozbywa się zapasu eliksiru uspakajającego.

Harry włóczy się po szkole w samotności, zaciskając zęby ze złości. Kiedy znajome dłonie wciągają go w jeden z węższych korytarzy, zachłystuje się powietrzem z wrażenia. Nie patrzy w szare oczy, nie może znieść spojrzenia, z którego można wyczytać, iż jego właściciel całkowicie się poddał. Rozumie, że dziś całuje Draco po raz ostatni. Jest w tym coś słodkiego i romantycznego.

- To takie melodramatyczne, Draco – mówi, kiedy wpatrują się w swoje twarze, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów nim wyruszą na wojnę. - Pożegnać się cytatem z piosenki.

Malfoy kiwa głową, a potem opuszcza ręce, muskając przy tym jego obojczyk, i cofa się w cień. Stamtąd dochodzi Harry'ego tylko jego szept. – Przecież się nie żegnamy. Obaj wrócimy.

- Nie musisz do niego wracać. Możemy… - Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, jakie słowa mogłyby Draco zatrzymać. Jak mógłby żyć ze świadomością, że walcząc z którymś ze Śmierciożerców, mógłby walczyć z Malfoyem?

- Nie wracam. – Jego miękki głos stwardniał i słychać w nim było gniew. – Ale nie mogę zostać. Moi rodzice, Potter… muszę… muszę…

Zapada cisza, a gdy Harry robi krok do przodu w cień, w którym zniknął Draco, jego palce zaciskają się tylko na pustce. Przygryza wargi, starając się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. A potem rozlega się przenikliwy dźwięk, jakby syreny ostrzegawczej wewnątrz zamku i korytarze zapełniają się krzyczącymi uczniami. Nie, nie uczniami. Żołnierzami. Teraz każdy jest żołnierzem na bitwie o własne życie.

~~...~~

_Kołyszą się w przód i w tył, a z zewsząd dobiegają ich krzyki pełne bólu i przerażenia. Na korytarzu ktoś zapalił świecę, która razi ich rozszerzone źrenice przenikliwym światłem sączącym się przez zakratowane okienko w drzwiach. Ale i tak wpatrują się w nią jak zaczarowane, bo może jest ostatnim płomieniem, jaki mają zobaczyć? _

_Patrząc na czerwono-żółty ognik przypominają sobie ciepło bijące od zawsze rozpalonych i skwierczących palenisk Hogwartu. Pamiętają, jak grzały zziębnięte palce nad strzelającymi wesoło płomieniami. Wspomnienia bolą, są jak rozdrapywanie starych, zasklepionych ran, a jednak nie mogą się powstrzymać, bo w zimnym lochu one jedne mają siłę je rozgrzać. _

_Kiedy przez celę przebrzmiewa kolejny krzyk, który brzmi jak skarga rozdzieranego żywcem ptaka, jasnowłosa zaczyna drżeć na całym ciele i jedynym, co mogą zrobić, to przykleić się do siebie jeszcze bardziej i modlić się o śmierć. Już zapomniały, że w lochu pojawił się lata świetlne temu Draco Malfoy i że najprawdopodobniej chłopiec już nie żyje. Siła, której im dodał, już dawno ulotniła się przez szpary w murach. Zastąpiona została smrodem przypalanej żywcem skóry i wymiocin. Tak słodki, że aż mdlący zapach rozkładających się ciał wymieszany z odorem moczu i potu wdzierał się do ich celi, powodując gwałtowne reakcje żołądka. Wymiotowały wtedy w kącie garstkę spleśniałego chleba, który pochłonęły w przypływie rozpaczy, i stęchłą wodę, wprost z sufitu skapującą do stojącego przy drzwiach dzbanka. _

_Nauczyły się z tym żyć, teraz już bez wstydu, ponieważ Śmierciożercy odarli je z niego brutalnie na samym początku ich podróży do piekła, dotykając ich piersi i wygłaszając niewybredne komentarze na ich temat. Zostało im tylko sumienie i cierpienie. I ani garstki wiary czy nadziei. _

~~...~~

Hogwart staje się teraz oficjalną siedzibą głównego sztabu dowodzenia Zakonu Feniksa. Harry, który zeszłego lata wreszcie osiągnął pełnoletniość, stoi w centrum działań wojennych. Spędza godziny na naradach oraz przy stole z planami i rozrysowanymi strategiami, wysłuchuje zeznań świadków, informacji przynoszonych przez szpiegów, a nieutulonym w żalu matkom zanosi kondolencje. Chce być wszędzie i robić wszystko. Odciąża kolegów i młodych członków Zakonu, służy radą i pomocą, bez szemrania wykonuje rozkazy starszych i mądrzejszych. Staje się ikoną, ponieważ okazuje się, że nareszcie dorósł do narzuconej mu roli. I przez cały czas stara się nie myśleć, że gdzieś po drugiej stronie frontu może znajdować się Draco.

Któregoś dnia Zgredek uparcie ciągnie go za szatę, bo „Harry Potter, sir! Przyleciała sowa z Gringotta". Odrywa się wtedy od pokreślonych planów Malfoy Manor („Nie myśl 'Malfoy'. Nie myśl 'Malfoy'") i wyciąga rękę po kopertę. Wydaje się być droga, gruba i gładka pod jego palcami. Koślawym, nieczytelnym pismem ktoś zapisał na niej jego imię i nazwisko. Otwiera twardą kartkę, którą wyjął ze środka i jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia.

_(Szanowny Panie Potter!_

_Dnia 06.06 bieżącego roku do skrytki otwartej na pańskie nazwisko dnia 01.06 bieżącego roku wpłynęło 20000 (słownie: dwadzieścia tysięcy) galeonów. Ze względu na zaostrzenie zasad kontroli majątkowej (ustawa 17, paragraf 5; Ministerstwo Magii z dnia 02.06), zostało zbadane dokładne pochodzenie wyżej wymienionej kwoty tj. prześledzona została droga rachunkowa. Jesteśmy zobowiązani poinformować Szanownego Pana, iż nie udało się ustalić dokładnego źródła pochodzenia owych pieniędzy. Z tego powodu jest Pan wzywany w trybie natychmiastowym do pojawienia się w filii banku Gringotta przy ulicy Pokątnej. _

_Z wyrazami poważania_

_Jeremy Hopkins _

_DZIAŁ KONTAKTU Z CZARODZIEJAMI_

_Bank Gringotta)_

Przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu, zapatrzony w zielony atrament pokrywający kremowy, drogocenny papier. Powraca do rzeczywistości, kiedy zmartwiona Ginny lekko dotyka jego ramienia. Potrząsa głową i uspokaja dziewczynę cichym „nie, nic mi nie jest".

Wieczorem, gdy zwinięty w rulonik list leży bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni, trzy okryte cieniem postacie przemierzają błonia Hogwartu. Zaraz za bramą znikają z cichym pyknięciem.

~~...~~

_Wciąga przez zaciśnięte zęby głęboki oddech, starając się powstrzymać buzującą w jej żyłach panikę. Blondwłosa leży u jej stóp nieruchoma, kiedy powracają z kolejnej rundy tortur. Bierze ją w ramiona i odgarnia z zakrwawionej twarzy włosy. Siedzi tak przez chwilę, kołysząc się na piętach, a gdy przychodzi otrzeźwienie, zanurza dłoń w dzbanie z wodą i przeciera czoło przyjaciółki. Pokryte kurzem powieki trzepoczą niczym skrzydła ptaka, gdy niebieskookiej wraca przytomność. Z bladoróżowych, popękanych ust wydobywa się mimowolny, pełny bólu i skargi jęk. Dziewczyna chce się podnieść, ale najmniejszy ruch wywołuje kolejne fale cierpienia. Drżącymi dłońmi podwijają sfatygowaną koszulkę, odsłaniając zapadnięty brzuch i posiniaczone żebra. Jedno jest wyraźnie złamane, a skóra wokół niego opuchnięta. Oszałamia ona intensywnym fioletem, błyszczącym nienaturalnie w nikłych promieniach światła, które wysyła dogasająca świeca._

_Cichy syk umyka jej spomiędzy warg, gdy przyciska czoło do czoła przyjaciółki._

_**Koniec części II.**_


	3. Kupując jeszcze jeden dzień życia

_Witam i przepraszam za długą nieobecność. Niby miałam ostatnio sporo wolnego, ale święta, a potem znów święta i wszyscy wiedzą, jak wygląda ten świąteczny rozgardiasz. Poza tym chciałam ostateczną wersję tego rozdziału dopracować, przez co zmuszona byłam jeszcze raz przemyśleć całą akcję, którą zamieszczę w kilku następnych. No ale się zebrałam i udało mi się. _

_Na wstępie chciałam podziękować iskrzak_, _mojej becie, której podsumowanie tego rozdziału zmusiło mnie do zastanowienia się nad przerywnikami. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że ten rozdział zostawię już tak, jak jest, a w następnym dopiero zmienię nieco formę. Już na imiona. :D_

_Dziękuję także za komentarze. _

**Loczek123**, _tak, dziewczyny pochodzą z kanonu, ale przynajmniej jedna z nich kanonicznie się zachowywać nie będzie :D Tak mi się wydaje, że akurat pod tym względem rozminę się z kanonem._ _Co do zakończeń, wymyśliłam sobie, że do tego "złego", które ja przyjmuję za właściwe, ukaże się kontynuacja. Mam już wstępny zarys, so... ale dobre w sumie tak czy siak mogę też napisać. A co mi tam :D_

**Lenusek**, _co do Severusa nie mam sprecyzowanych planów. Chciałam go gdzieś wcisnąć, ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie, a nie chciałabym na siłę :D_ _Co do dziewczyn... to może ja teraz nie potwierdzę ani nie zaprzeczę, bo i tak wszystko wyjaśni się w następnym rozdziale._

**Hakkarii**, _szczerze mówiąc, mnie też irytują :D Ale nie chciałam od razu zdradzać kto to i już z nimi kończę, więc jakoś przetrwamy to, prawda?_

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

Harry dotarł do Gringotta, za towarzystwo mając Hermionę i Lupina, którzy zaczaili się na niego w holu i nie wypuścili go z zamku dopóki nie wyjaśnił im, gdzie się wybiera. Gobliny obserwują go podejrzliwie zza wysokich pulpitów i stert rachunków. Zatrzymuje się przy kontuarze na końcu sali i podaje wezwanie stworowi, którego nieproporcjonalnie długie, łapczywe palce zaciskają się na grubym papierze. Potter zostaje zmierzony spojrzeniem lekceważącym i pogardliwym.

- Czy Harry Potter ma swój klucz? – Pytanie wibruje w jego uszach, gdy kręci głową. Do goblina, który go obsługuje, podbiega inny, mniejszy. Szepcze coś temu wyższemu do ucha. Jedna krzywa, wyskubana brew podjeżdża w górę, na środek pobrużdżonego czoła goblina. Niższy stwór podaje swojemu zwierzchnikowi złożoną w pół kartkę i natychmiast się oddala. Tajemniczy świstek papieru zostaje natomiast wręczony zagubionemu Harry'emu. – Otworzymy panu skrytkę, gdy poda pan hasło. A to list, który mieliśmy panu oddać, gdy się pan pojawi.

Potter siada w obitym czerwonym aksamitem fotelu, stojącym pod przeciwną ścianą. Hermiona i Lupin opadają na siedziska po jego bokach. Harry drżącymi palcami rozkłada kartkę i wpatruje się w delikatne, pochyłe litery.

_(Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light(…)_

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye)*_

Chowa twarz w dłoniach, przywołując w myślach wspomnienia z ostatniego dnia maja - ostatniego dnia starego świata. I przez chwilę jest zły. Zły na Dumbledore'a, który pozwolił klątwie wprowadzić się w śpiączkę, na Voldemorta, który zabija tysiące niewinnych ludzi, ale przede wszystkim na Draco.

Na Draco, który znał termin ataku i dał im wspaniały ostatni tydzień świata. I za ten cholerny ostatni dzień, kiedy jak na tacy podane miał wszystkie informacje, ale nie domyślił się ich znaczenia, ponieważ zbyt zaślepiała go troska o to, by nie stracić tego pieprzonego idioty. Malfoya. Draco.

W końcu wstaje i podchodzi do pulpitu po raz drugi. Kiedy spogląda w wykrzywioną koślawym uśmieszkiem twarz goblina, bierze głęboki wdech i podaje hasło. Draco.

Oczywiście, że mogłyby istnieć miliardy innych kombinacji. Słowem-kluczem w innej, lepszej rzeczywistości byłby mus czekoladowy, a jeszcze gdzie indziej kanarek. Ale w starym świecie, który opuścili, ale który wciąż istniał w ich wspomnieniach, w którym śmierć była czymś szokującym i nieoswojonym i w którym można było pozwolić sobie na egoizm, hasłem do skrytki jest słodkie i wciąż nowe imię. Draco.

Opuszczają niemal pusty hol, gdzie kilkanaście zapracowanych goblinów postukuje pieczątkami i pobrzękuje galeonami i gdzie zostają Hermiona i Lupin, oboje z pełnymi zmartwienia twarzami. On sam jest prowadzony przez stwora wąskim korytarzem aż po grube, drewniane drzwi do kamiennej groty. Harry drży z zimna i zapina guziki długiego do ziemi, szarego płaszcza, który wygląda niczym wyjęty ze starych, mugolskich filmów detektywistycznych. Wsiada posłusznie do rozklekotanego wózka, który w zawrotnym tempie toczy się w dół mrocznymi, skalistymi tunelami. Kiedy zatrzymują się przed skrytką 315, Harry zaciska powieki, starając się powstrzymać formujące się pod nimi, niechciane łzy. Pociera oczy, próbując pozbyć się uporczywego pieczenia, które pojawiło się na widok tej cholernej liczby. 315. 31.5. Trzydziesty pierwszy maja.

Goblin wciska do dziurki srebrny kluczyk i przekręca go w zamku. Zawiasy skrzypią cicho, a Potter automatycznie zaciska dłonie w pięści. Na podłodze skrytki, w trzech ogromnych, równo ułożonych górach złota leży dwadzieścia tysięcy galeonów pochodzących z wiekowego konta we Francji. A z brzegu, leniwie oparta o jedną ze stert, znajduje się butelkowo zielona koperta, która zostaje natychmiast z namaszczeniem schowana w szarej kieszeni.

Wychodzi na zewnątrz i goblin wręcza mu klucz, który z bliska wydaje się być bardziej biały niż srebrny. Wsiadają do wagonika i powracają do przestronnego, marmurowego holu. Hermiona i Lupin patrzą na niego z niepokojem, gdy stają po jego bokach.

- Złoto to pożyczka francuskiego rządu dla Ministerstwa Magii – mówi Harry, ostrożnie ważąc słowa pod czujnym spojrzeniem goblina. – Myślę, że nikt nie będzie robił trudności z potwierdzeniem tego i dostarczeniem wam odpowiednich dokumentów.

Stwór kiwa głową i powraca za kontuarek. Troje czarodziei wychodzi z banku i rozpływa się w mroku, tym razem jednak w zgoła innym niż tym nieprzeniknionym hogwardzkich błoni, ponieważ rozjaśnianym przez pojedyncze lampy w oknach wystawowych ulicy Pokątnej.

~~...~~

_Z jej zaschniętego gardła wydobywa się jęk protestu. Nie może znieść widoku tej bladej, niegdyś gładkiej i idealnej skóry, teraz posiniaczonej i porozcinanej okrutnymi zaklęciami. Coś głęboko w niej łamie się i buntuje, „_Nie zgadzam się_" krzyczy i tylko fakt, że w przełyku ugrzęzła jej dziwna, dławiąca gula, powstrzymuje ją przed wykrzyczeniem tego zdania na głos._

_Chce wstać, ale za ramiona łapią ją słabe, wychudłe dłonie i przytrzymują ją przy ziemi. Jakaś część jej umysłu dziękuje temu uściskowi, bo gdyby istotnie zerwała się na nogi, podbiegła by do drzwi i zaczęła w nie uderzać, dopóki nie dotarłby do nich jakiś śmierciożerca i nie wydarłby z niej wszystkich informacji na temat Zakonu, Hogwartu i Harry'ego, jakie znała. A może rzuciłaby się na niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami niedożywionej, bezsilnej dziewczyny i w ostatnim rozpaczliwym zrywie, z płonącymi gorączką oczami, próbowałaby je wydostać w niemającej prawa bytu próbie? Ale ukochane, długie i delikatne palce utrzymują ją w rzeczywistości, w tu i teraz i kupują im jeszcze jeden dzień życia – do kolejnych tortur. _

_- Uratują nas. Nigdy w to nie wątp – rozkazują wysuszone, bladoróżowe wargi, przypominając o tlącej się gdzieś jeszcze w nich lojalności i niemal już zasypanej piaskiem nadziei._

~~...~~

Przez następne trzy miesiące Harry Potter ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby listu z bladozielonej koperty nauczyć się na pamięć.

( _Drogi Potter._

_Już na wstępie zaznaczam, że masz nie przepić tych wszystkich pieniędzy.)_

Liczba ludzi w szpitalach zaczyna przekraczać liczbę ludzi wciąż trzymających się na nogach i będących w stanie stawiać czynny opór Voldemortowi.

_(Uciekłem do Francji, czego chyba nawet taki półgłówek jak ty mógł się domyślić.)_

Otwarte bitwy zdarzają się coraz rzadziej i rzadziej, aż w końcu ustają, a znów wznawia się działalność podjazdową, szpiegowanie, szantaże, przekupstwo i ciche, spodpelerynowe Imperiusy.

_(Chwilowo pieniądze te nie będę mi potrzebne, ale mam wrażenie, że Święty Potter nie pozwoli sobie siedzieć w bezpiecznym miejscu, a będzie walczył, jak przystało na Wybrańca. Dlatego nie będziesz szastał swoimi własnymi pieniędzmi i twoja rodzinna skrytka nie zacznie świecić pustkami. Podziękujesz mi za to po wojnie, jak opłacisz sobie kampanię na Ministra Magii. A chwilowo… dwadzieścia tysięcy galeonów nawet tobie wystarczy na pokrycie potrzeb waszego Świętego Zakonu. Może zakupicie sobie bardziej stylowe habity? I zafunduj Granger stalowe majtki na kłódkę, jak na Żelazną Dziewicę przystało. Możesz jej nawet powiedzieć, że to ode mnie.)_

Harry wciąż ślęczy po nocach nad planami, pragnąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę cholerną wojnę i wysłać wszystkie dzieciaki do domów, gdzie płaczące matki zacisnęłyby im na ramionach dłonie i wpatrywałyby się w ich twarze i całowały policzki, dopóki nie upewniłyby się, że ich pociechy naprawdę żyją. I że nie ma już się czego bać. I że gdy sowa nie przyleci na czas, nie muszą już umierać ze strachu na myśl, co może dziać się z ich dziećmi.

_(Wiewiórowi też należy się nowa garderoba. I farbowanie włosów. I… a nie. To jednak i tak nic nie da. Nie fatyguj się. Ale uratuj tyle głupich dzieciaków, które rwą się do pomocy, ile tylko będziesz mógł. W końcu to twoja robota, co Potter? I opiekuj się Pansy. Tak, wiem, że z wami zostanie, ponieważ jej mały braciszek, Winnie, który jakimś cudem wyłamał się z wielowiekowej tradycji jej rodziny i trafił do Ravenclawu, ma ciebie za idola. Doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia, co on w tobie widzi, ale Pansy zrobi dla niego wszystko. A pisząc WSZYSTKO, naprawdę mam to na myśli. Dołączyłaby nawet do Granger w klubie Żelazne Dziewice Zawojują Świat.)_

Kiedy podczas rutynowego patrolu w Londynie jedna z grup natrafia na śmierciożerców, nie waha się nawet przez chwilę. Jeden, jedyny raz mają przewagę liczebną i nim którykolwiek z mugoli wygląda przez okno, spetryfikowani i nieżywi śmieciojadowie zostają przez Zakon przeteleportowani do kryjówki.

_(Nie żeby miało to jakikolwiek sens, bo Pansy od dawna dziewicą nie jest. Ale liczy się poświęcenie. _

_Ja ze swojej strony mogę się tylko postarać unikać Anglii i… nie dać się wciągnąć ponownie do tej przeklętej bandy Wyczyśćmy-Gadowi-Buty-Językiem. Choć zapewne mi się to nie uda. Chcę jednak, żebyś wykonywał swoją cholerną pracę najlepiej jak potrafisz, Potter. Masz wykończyć tylu śmierciożerców, ile tylko nawinie ci się pod różdżkę. Nie wahaj się. Nigdy. Nawet jeśli pod maską zobaczysz oczy Zabiniego, Terry'ego, Erniego czy nawet moje. Nie wahaj się, do cholery! I nie waż się dać się zabić, bo cię odnajdę i wyprawię drugi pogrzeb!)_

Harry Potter wypuszcza trzymane przez siebie naręcze map, kiedy przybiega do niego zdyszany Colin i mówi, że jest natychmiast wzywany na dół, bo identyfikują złapanych Śmierciożerców. Zanim chłopiec jest w stanie wydusić cokolwiek więcej, Wybraniec zbiega już po schodach i przemierza ciemne, zatęchłe lochy. Po drodze zatrzymują go dwie warty, a przed samym wejściem do pomieszczenia z ciałami zabitych za ramię łapie go zmartwiony Lupin. Stoi za nim Pansy z tym samym, poruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Jej dłonie są zaciśnięte w pięści, gdy odsłania drzwi po przeciwległej stronie korytarza.

- Zidentyfikuję Śmierciożerców, Harry. – Robi pauzę i bierze głęboki wdech. – Ale ktoś musi przesłuchać tych, którzy przeżyli.

Pansy w jednej sekundzie robi się bardziej spięta. Potter zauważa, że paznokcie wbiła w skórę tak mocno, iż utworzyły dwa zaczerwienione półksiężyce. A potem dziewczyna robi krok w przód.

- Draco żyje i jest tu – mówi, przygryzając wargę.

_(A po wojnie… tylko mógłbyś się postarać z czasem, francuzi nie potrafią zaparzyć nawet odpowiedniej herbaty!, po wojnie… jeśli wciąż…_

_Myślę o trzydziestym pierwszym. Nie mogę pozbyć się sprzed oczu widoku…_

_Po wojnie, jeśli wciąż… cholera! Wrócę Potter i ty będziesz żył, bo nie masz innego wyboru, zrozumiałeś? Nigdy nie wiedziałem, co Wiewiór robi w całej tej waszej Świętej bandzie, więc niech się wreszcie na coś przyda i cię pilnuje._

_Nie. Pozwalam. Ci. Zginąć. Potter._

_Wystarczająco dobitnie jak dla Wybrańca?)_

Wszystko się na chwilę zatrzymuje, nawet pyłki kurzu wirujące zazwyczaj natrętnie w zatęchłym powietrzu.

- Draco? – pyta, jakby był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Draco jest przecież w tej cholernej Francji. Bezpieczny i nietykalny. Lupin zabiera dłoń z jego ramienia i popycha go w stronę drzwi za plecami Pansy. – Nie – mówi niepewnie, a jego największym marzeniem jest uciec gdzieś daleko. Czuje się poniekąd zdradzony. Odwraca się na pięcie i wyrywa się spomiędzy rąk Ślizgonki. Ucieka z zimnego, znienawidzonego lochu z zamiarem schowania się gdzieś na Wieży Astronomicznej. Taa, tylko schowania, bo skakanie z niej uważa za zbyt melodramatyczne jak na tę wojnę.

_(Wreszcie wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Ty żyjesz, ja żyję, wojny nie ma, Voldzio wącha kwiatki od spodu i wszyscy są szczęśliwi. _

_A! Zapomniałbym! Gratuluję odgadnięcia hasła. Jakaś część mnie była pewna, że ci się nie uda. Mogłem wymyśleć trudniejsze. Żelazne Majtki Genialnej Granger? Nie dałbyś wtedy rady, Potter._

_Draco.)_

~~...~~

_- Mów do mnie – prosi niebieskooka. Półleży w kącie, plecami oparta o ścianę z głową spoczywającą na kości stów ramieniu krótkowłosej. Każdy wdech przychodzi jej z trudnością, a słowa są niemalże bezgłośnym szeptem._

_- Kiedy byłam mała – zaczyna po długiej chwili ciszy. – codziennie budził mnie zapach pieczonych bułeczek. Schodziłam do kuchni, patrzyłam na mamę, która wymachiwała różdżką na wszystkie strony i na tatę, który zawsze całował ją na do widzenia i byłam szczęśliwa. – Głos jej się załamał i ukryła twarz za kotarą posklejanych włosów. – Mogłabym siedzieć przy stole całą wieczność i obserwować ich. Chciałam takiej miłości. Wyobrażałam sobie, że trzydzieści lat później, kiedy wrócę do domu, podbiegnie do mnie gromadka wesołych dzieci i złapią mnie za rękawy i będą ciągnąć mnie w różne strony, bo każde z nich będzie pragnąć mojej uwagi. Wtedy w drzwiach pojawi się mój mąż. Jego oczy będą błyszczeć, a kąciki ust unosić się w uśmiechu. Złapie mnie w pasie, pocałuje szyję i powie „witaj"._

_W lochu jest całkowicie cicho. Nikt nie krzyczy, woda przestała kapać, a Avery gdzieś poszedł, bo nie słychać jego napawającego mdłościami rechotania ani nawet przeraźliwego chrapania. Nie myślą o tym, że za grubymi ścianami, gdzieś tam znajduje się wyjąca z uciechy banda śmierciożerców, gwałcąca niewinną, zalaną łzami dziewczynę. _

_- Malfoy powiedział mi coś przed śmiercią – mówi w końcu jasnowłosa, z westchnieniem bólu podciągając się na łokciach. W powietrzu gęstnieje zainteresowanie. Blondynka przez chwilę waha się. Nie jest pewna, czy może wyjawić tajemnicę Dracona. W końcu pociera policzkiem o prześwitującą przez dziurawą koszulkę skórę przyjaciółki. – Jeśli się wydostaniemy… mam przekazać Harry'emu, że… trzydziesty pierwszy coś znaczył._

_- Trzydziesty pierwszy? – pyta zdziwiona, machinalnie głaszcząc pokryty bliznami policzek niebieskookiej. – Chodzi o trzydziesty pierwszy maja?_

_- Jeśli tak, musiało to być coś specjalnego – odpowiada powoli blondynka, ważąc słowa. Chwyta smukłą dłoń i wtula w nią twarz. – Draco znał termin wybuchu wojny. Miał zadanie, z którego się jednak nie wywiązał. Podobno uciekł z Anglii, ale On łatwo nie odpuszcza. Draco musiał wrócić. I został ukarany._

_Krótkowłosa przez kilka sekund z otwartymi ustami patrzy się w dół, na ukrytą za kurtyną jasnych włosów twarz. Kiedyś, w odległym o lata świetlne Hogwarcie, była przyzwyczajona do tego, iż jej przyjaciółka wie więcej, niż na to wygląda. Na Merlina! Więcej, niż kiedykolwiek powinna była się dowiedzieć! Oswaja się na nowo z tą myślą, a potem bierze głęboki wdech._

_- Wiesz, co to było za zadanie? – Gdy wyczuwa wahanie przyjaciółki, głaszcze ją wolną ręką po włosach. – Mamy przed sobą jeszcze jakieś sekrety?_

_- Draco miał mu kogoś przyprowadzić. Kogoś ważnego. Absolutnie nieosiągalnego. Niemożliwego do wykradnięcia. – Jej głos przepełniony jest obrzydzeniem, ale można też w nim usłyszeć nutę dumy. Tak, jakby ostateczny obrót sprawy niesamowicie ją cieszył._

_Domyśla się, o kogo chodziło. Choć wie, iż Draco nie wypełnił swojej misji, ciarki przechodzą jej po plecach. – Kto to był?_

_- Miał przyprowadzić Harry'ego do V-voldemorta pierwszego czerwca._

_Obie zasysają powietrze przez zęby, jakby przez to, że treść zadania została wypowiedziana, stało się ono jeszcze bardziej przerażające i okropne. _

_- Czy jest możliwe, że Malfoy wciąż żyje?_

_- Tylko jeśli V-voldemort bardzo go potrzebuje._

~~...~~

Gniecie w dłoni grubą kartkę papieru, którą można by określić mianem „cholernie drogiej papeterii pieprzonego arystokraty". Nie, żeby Harry miał ochotę jakkolwiek ją nazywać. Mnie ją tylko w rękach i przeklina niezbyt wyrafinowanymi frazami pod nosem, ponieważ nie ma akurat nic lepszego do roboty. W końcu Zakon nie jest w stanie wojny z Voldemortem, a w lochach nie siedzi zamknięty Draco, który, z tego, co niezainteresowany Potter słyszał, był cokolwiek sponiewierany. Złamana w dwóch miejscach noga nie została należycie wyleczona, policzki zapadły się i nie olśniewały już śnieżną bielą, a szare oczy przybrały surową barwę jesiennego nieba przed burzą i powróciły im stare nawyki, takie jak złośliwe błyszczenie i wyraz nieprzeniknionej bezuczuciowości. Harry może jeszcze długo uciekać przed emocjami, drąc niecierpliwymi palcami list, ale tak naprawdę jest cholernie przerażony tym, co zastanie, gdy otworzy drzwi sali przesłuchań. Boi się także swojej prawdopodobnej reakcji na widok Malfoya. Ostatecznie w scenariuszu przewidziano dla niego kwestie od przepełnionego ulgą „Draco" aż po kipiące gniewem „Ufałem ci!".

Harry czuje się zdradzony, to jasne. Ten cholerny dupek miał siedzieć w cholernej Francji, jak najdalej od cholernej wojny i tego cholernego gada, który niszczy im wszystkim ich cholerne życia. Draco miał być bezpieczny, kryty zarówno przed Voldemortem, jaki i przed ewentualnym powojennym prześladowanie Ministerstwa. A teraz wszystkie nadzieje i optymistyczne przewidywania wzięły w łeb, ponieważ Malfoy wrócił i pierwsze, co zrobił, to rzucił się w ramiona Voldemorta niczym syn marnotrawny.

Jednocześnie odczuwa ulgę na myśl, że Draco znajduje się w lochach. Nie zostanie wypuszczony stamtąd aż do zakończenia walk, czyli przeżyje. To lepsze niż niewiedza. Codziennie prześladowały go wizje martwego, zakrwawionego ciała, leżącego na miękkim, przerażająco drogim dywanie jakiegoś nieznanego domu we Francji. Teraz ma jedną troskę na głowie mniej.

Ulga przemieszana z wściekłością tworzy mu z myśli istny miszmasz. Przez chwilę nawet zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien cieszyć się ze złego stanu Draco. Jeśli był niedbale traktowany to znaczy, że nie gra roli pupilka Voldemorta. Rozważając, ma jednocześnie ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę, by ukarać się za dziką radość, która wybucha w nim, gdy sam siebie przekonuje, że zły stan Malfoya jest czymś pozytywnym.

Cała ta burza myśli jest tak nienaturalna, że musi masować lekko skronie, by pozbyć się pulsującego bólu. Słyszy nawet gdzieś na skraju podświadomości irytujący, przemądrzały głosik jedenastoletniego Draco: „Potter! Ktoś powinien zawiadomić Proroka! W Hogwarcie zdarzyła się cud! Już widzę jutrzejsze nagłówki: „Wybraniec myśli!". Może gdybyś robił to częściej, nie narzekałbyś na migreny, gdy już ci się to zdarza."

I nagle jego czaszka przestaje pulsować, a myśli stają się zaskakująco przejrzyste. _Tęskni za Draco. _Naprawdę _tęskni_. A przecież Malfoy jest tuż-tuż i przecież Harry powinien wysłuchać jego wyjaśnień, zanim wyrobi sobie pogląd na całą sytuację.

Kiedy podnosi się powoli ze swojego okrytego czerwono-złotą narzutą łóżka z kolumienkami, oświetlone pomarańczowymi promieniami zachodzącego słońca dormitorium jest puste, jeśli nie liczyć pięciu schludnie przykrytych łóżek, dwóch pełnych nieposkładanych ubrań kufrów i trzech udekorowanych białym atłasem ruchomych zdjęć, których bohaterowie mają miny pełne rozgoryczenia i współczucia. Pierwsza ułożona pieczałowicie na materacu fotografia przedstawia pucołowatego chłopca z napuszoną ropuchą na ramieniu. Postać uśmiecha się ponuro do Harry'ego, zaciskając jedną z dłoni na różdżce. Z drugiego ze zdjęć, opartego na poduszce na łóżku po przeciwnej stronie dormitorium, na Pottera zerka czarnoskóry, wysoki jak tyczka chłopak. Jest nachmurzony i wyżywa się bezwzględnie na swoim przybrudzonym rękawie. Trzecia oprawiona w złotą ramkę i przystrojona śnieżnobiałym materiałem fotografia pokazuje przysadzistego chłopca z kwadratową twarzą i buńczuczną miną. W dłoni ściska wypolerowaną rączkę nowej miotły. Neville, Seamus i Dean.

Harry czuje się w tym pokoju jak ktoś obcy, kto absolutnie nie powinien się w nim znaleźć. W gardle rośnie mu ogromnych rozmiarów gula, kiedy spogląda w znajome twarze i wie, że ich właściciele nigdy więcej nie zagrają z nim w gargulki czy eksplodującego durnia. Umysł podsuwa mu obrazy zmasakrowanych ciał i pustych oczu, w które musiał zaglądać, żeby zidentyfikować ofiary. Przez chwilę nie może się ruszyć z powodu żalu, jaki go ogarnia. Wojna zabrała tylu jego znajomych, że gdy tylko sobie o tym przypomina, czuje się, jakby spadał w czeluści bezdennej przepaści. A potem wybiega z dormitorium, mija krzyczącą coś Grubą Damę i pędzi korytarzami, zatrzymując się dopiero w lochach przed grubymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, a za nim biegną pilnujący więźniów strażnicy. Stara się oddychać głęboko, gdy przeszukują go pobieżnie. Kilkadziesiąt sekund później odchodzą, by stanąć na końcu oświetlonego dogasającymi pochodniami korytarza i zastygają w bezruchu.

Niepewnie stuka różdżką w staromodną, pożółkłą gałkę i drzwi przesuwają się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Owiewa go lodowate powietrze i wzdryga się gwałtownie. Ma ochotę wybiec i potrząsnąć strażnikami za klapy służbowych marynarek, bo jak można przetrzymywać w takich warunkach Draco? Draco, który zawsze był zbyt delikatny i wymuskany, by po lekkim uderzeniu na jego bladej skórze nie wykwitł okropny w swej pospolitości, olśniewający nasyceniem barw siniak. A potem widzi w kącie wtuloną w ścianę, obejmującą skostniałymi dłońmi przyciśnięte do piersi kolana, znajomą sylwetkę. Nawet w półmroku panującym w pomieszczeniu widać, że ostatnie trzy miesiące były dla chłopaka gehenną. Ciemne, głębokie cienie pod oczami opowiadają długą historię spędzonych w samotności, bezsennych nocy, szare plamy na policzkach potęgują wrażenie kruchości i lekkości ostrych kości, a to wszystko podkreślone jest jeszcze przez potargane, skołtunione jasne włosy, które nijak nie pasują do Draco, którego znał i który, jak czasami Potter miał wrażenie, z idealnie ułożoną fryzurą po prostu się budził.

Chce krzyczeć, kląć, rzucać uroki, wzywać Boga, jeśli takowy istnieje, a potem znów kląć i krzyczeć. A najbardziej chce, żeby Draco spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi zabawnie oczyma i, prostując się dumnie, wypowiedział jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę, po której usłyszeniu Harry nie będzie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy może udusić dupka gołymi rękoma. Draco jednak oddycha spokojnie i rytmicznie, a jego poznaczone małymi, niebieskimi żyłkami powieki drgają nieznacznie, więc Potter zdejmuje pelerynę, obchodzi masywny stół i otula chłopaka płaszczem. Siada nawet obok niego i, masując delikatnie jego ramię, by je rozgrzać, wpatruje się w nakrapiane niemalże niewidocznymi, beżowymi cętkami policzki. Przygaszone światło świec nie rozprasza przyjemnego półmroku, a Potter jest tak cholernie zmęczony i śpiący, że gdy zamyka oczy dosłownie na sekundę, zapada w płytką drzemkę.

Budzi go elektryzujące muśnięcie policzka, ale kiedy podnosi powieki, w zasięgu wzroku nie znajduje smukłej, wypielęgnowanej dłoni, która w zeszłym świecie dotykała go w ten sposób. Napotyka natomiast wyprane, pochmurne spojrzenie Draco i ogarnia go bezbrzeżny smutek. Malfoy znów wygląda jak „ten Malfoy" – tak sobie nazwał go w myślach. Jest zimny, ironiczny, odpychający, lakoniczny… można by tak wymieniać w nieskończoność.

- Chrapiesz, Potter – stwierdza cicho, ale dobitnie, a gdy widzi kolaż sprzecznych emocji na twarzy Harry'ego, krzywi się i odchrząkuje. Jeden z kącików wąskich, wypielęgnowanych ust – mógłby przysiąc, że Draco zawsze, nawet w lochach, ma przy sobie jakąś dziewczyńską pomadkę i w regularnych odstępach czasu nanosi na wargi jej warstwę – unosi się w parodii majowego uśmiechu. – Złaź ze mnie. Dusisz arystokratę, idioto.

Wstaje i podaje dłoń Malfoyowi. Kontrast pomiędzy oliwkową, zadbaną skórą a tą wyschniętą i jasną rzuca się oczy. Dodatkowo Harry musi przytrzymać Draco za łokieć, gdy chłopak chwieje się. Pociąga blondyna na krzesło i siada po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Wciąż trzyma smukłe, długie palce w lekkim uścisku. To jest naturalne. Jak oddychanie.

Draco bierze głęboki wdech, powstrzymując się przed całkowicie niearystokratycznym potokiem słów, cisnącym mu się na usta. Chce się wytłumaczyć i nie widzieć pogardy, rosnącej w zielonych, przesłoniętych grubymi, przykurzonymi szkłami oczach. Zaciska też na wszelki wypadek wargi w znajomym, Malfoyowskim uśmieszku, który tracące werwę kąciki ust witają jak starego przyjaciela. Maskuje tym żal i rozgoryczenie, które i tak ostatecznie znajdują ujście, gdy spogląda na złączone w ciepłym uścisku dłonie. Przez jedną beznadzieją chwilę chce zasłużyć na ten gest, na tą pieprzoną dobroć cholernego Wybrańca, o którą przecież nikt nigdy nie prosi, a i tak otrzymuje. Sekunda wahania pozwala rzece słów znaleźć ujście.

- Kazał mi wrócić. Nikt mu się nie może oprzeć. Miał… - Powracają do niego wspomnienia i łamie mu się głos. Ciągnie lekko dłoń, chcąc ją wyrwać z palącego, rozpraszającego uścisku, ale kojące, oliwkowe palce trzymają ja mocno. Spuszcza więc głowę pozwalając, żeby przydługie, zaniedbane włosy opadły mu na policzki, a nierówna grzywka zasłoniła oczy. Otwiera usta, by dokończyć zdanie, ale powstrzymuje go ciche stwierdzenie Harry'ego, które sprawia, że zamiera w kompletnym bezruchu.

* * *

* Ostatniego dnia Harry mówi Draco, że nie posądzałby go o podobny melodramatyzm. Wiąże się to z tym, iż Malfoy pożegnał się z nim cytatem z piosenki, której kolejny fragment znajduje się w liście, który Potter otrzymał w banku. Jest to „The Call" Reginy Spektor, który posłużył mi jako tło do pisania części Harry/Draco. Luźne tłumaczenie tego fragmentu to:

_Wybierz gwiazdę na ciemnym horyzoncie_

_I podążaj za światłem (…)_

_Wrócę, _

_kiedy mnie zawołasz,_

_nie ma potrzeby mówić sobie „żegnaj"._

_**Koniec części III.**_


	4. Wraz z szaleństwem pozostał maj

_Wiem, że pewnie żadne wyjaśnienia nie są w stanie mnie usprawiedliwić, ale i tak napiszę, co zamierzałam. _

_Zacznę od tego, że brak komentarzy działa hamująco na moją wszelką działalność pisarską i zamiast przykuwać się do klawiatury, oglądam Code Geass (2 razy pod rząd. Miłości się nie wybiera, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy postać jest tak asertywna, jak Lelouch 3), przypominam sobie bajki z dzieciństwa (no cóż, Lantis z "Magic Knight Rayearth" też jest niczego sobie.), czytam fancficki, oglądam filmy i robię wszystko, by nie pisać. _

_Poza tym, koniec roku wraz z certyfikatami DSD i wymianą do Niemiec nie sprzyja aktywności. Ale przynajmniej dzięki tej długiej przerwie poukładałam sobie kilka rzeczy, których inaczej bym nie zdołała sobie poukładać. _

_Rozdział niestety niezbetowany, ponieważ moja najdroższa iskrzak pojechała na wakacje. Jak wróci i sprawdzi, to zedytuję._

_W każdym razie, miłego czytania._

_I ja naprawdę nie gryzę._

_.  
_

* * *

.

Kiedy rano budzi się, dormitorium znów jest puste. Pozwala złości i rozgoryczeniu buzować w długiej siateczce żył tuż pod jasną skórą. Czuje kumulującą się w nim, pragnącą krwi wściekłość. Przez chwilę żywi ją widokiem trzech idealnie posłanych łóżek i trzech zdjęć zakrytych bielą aksamitnego materiału.

Trzech przyjaciół, trzech zmarłych, trzy ciała, których nigdy nie odnaleziono. Trzy ofiary Voldemorta, trzy postacie, o których będą pisać autorzy książek historycznych, trzy wyryte w jego sercu imiona bohaterów. I dwie dłonie, zaciskające się boleśnie w pięści pod zalewającą go niszczącą falą poczucia winy i bezsilności. Dwie nogi opadające na zimną, kamienną posadzkę i po omacku szukające butów. Para oczu wpatrująca się w skołtunioną pościel na czwartym łóżku i wybuchająca nagłym gejzerem niepewność. Przecież Ron powinien tu być, wiercić się i mamrotać coś przez sen. A to nie pierwszy poranek, nie pierwszy świt, kiedy go nie ma.

Potrząsa głową i wreszcie przypomina sobie o Malfoyu. I jest prawie pewien, że wolałby sobie nie przypominać.

( _- Ufam ci._

_- Po tym wszystkim?)_

_~~...~~_

_- Widziałam cię. To był przebłysk. Leżałaś na mokrej posadzce, cała blada. A nad tobą wysoki chłopiec, spoglądający na ciebie z triumfującym wyrazem twarzy. Tak się bałam. Ale przeżyłaś i byłaś cała i zdrowa, więc zapomniałam o tym wszystkim. Rok później znów… Harry stał naprzeciw wyjącego wilkołaka i był zaledwie o krok od śmierci z jego rąk. Lecz przemilczałam to, a potem Snape przy śniadaniu wspomniał, że profesor Lupin jest… i wmówiłam sobie, że to i tak nic nie znaczy. Przynajmniej dopóki nie nastał trzeci rok i Turniej Trójmagiczny… wizje i przeczucia nawiedzały mnie tak często, że odnalazłam rządzący nimi mechanizm. Rozdrażnienie i niepokój przychodziły, gdy któraś z drogich mi osób była narażona na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. A w wizjach widziałam groźby śmierci, z których na szczęście żadna jeszcze się nie spełniła. _

_Przez korytarz przebiega głośny, obleśny rechot głosów ochrypłych od prowokujących krzyków. Na kilka sekund przestają oddychać._

_- Nigdy nic nie mówiłaś… wizje… Ale czemu teraz?_

_- Ponieważ widziałam Harry'ego przychodzącego nam na ratunek._

_- Czy…?_

_- Tak. I była bardziej wyraźna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej._

_~~...~~_

Wczorajszą drogę do lochów pamięta jak przez mgłę. Mijane korytarze rozmazują mu się we wspomnieniach, tworząc ciemną papkę. Dziś natomiast idzie powoli. Ma dużo czasu na pozbieranie myśli.

_( - Musisz pytać?_

_- Tylko wtedy, gdy chcę znać odpowiedź.)_

Postacie z portretów wołają coś za nim czasami, jak zwykle, gdy wędruje skrótami, prowadzącymi do podziemi. Często dają mu rady i uważają, że każdej z nich powinien wysłuchać i skorzystać z ich wielowiecznego doświadczenia. Kiedy zauważają, że Harry ich nie słucha, przyłączają się do niego, przemykając przez złociste ramy. Kilka pięter niżej tworzą już dziwaczny pochód, któremu przewodniczy Harry Potter, a na którego końcu, pobrzękując zazielenioną od trawy zbroją, spieszy sir Cadogan.

Dotarcie Harry'ego do lochów obwieszcza pisk zaklęcia bezpieczeństwa założonego przez strażników, którym nie podobała się jego nocna wizyta. Obwieszczenie wszystkim w zamku, iż Wybraniec zszedł właśnie na najniższy poziom wydaje się im odpowiednią karą, dopóki nie widzą, iż do pochodu postaci z obrazów dołącza także duża grupa młodszych członków Zakonu, którą muszą teraz rozgonić. Gryfon uśmiecha się złośliwie pod nosem, szerokim łukiem omijając zdenerwowanych strażników.

Przy drzwiach Sali przesłuchań stoją już niczym dwaj wyniośli wartownicy Ron i Lupin. Ten pierwszy robi krok do przodu i unosi wysoko dłoń.

- Przybij piątkę, stary! Mamy tę przeklętą fretkę! – Harry, zacisnąwszy zęby, uderza lekko w jego wyciągniętą rękę. Zmusza się nawet do oddania triumfującego uśmiechu, a potem odwraca się w stronę Lupina, który wygląda, jakby miał do niego kilka nie cierpiących zwłoki pytań. Potter niemal niezauważalnie kręci głową. Remus wzdycha, ale daje za wygraną.

- Chciał przesłuchania ze świadkiem – mówi Lupin, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Harry czuje się, jakby ktoś uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Tylko Ron wydaje się nie rozumieć, o co chodzi. – W czasach pierwszej wojny aurorzy nie kłopotali się przesłuchiwaniem śmierciożerców w humanitarny sposób. Po upadku Voldemorta opinia publiczna wymusiła na Ministerstwie przyznanie przesłuchiwanemu świadka – bezstronnej osoby, która dopilnowałaby zachowania wszelkich granic. Chodziło głównie o udowodnienie, że jesteśmy lepsi niż śmierciożercy. Żądanie świadka przez Draco może świadczyć o tym, iż wierzy, że może zostać przez nas okrutnie potraktowany.

- Albo chce przekazać komuś wiadomość – stwierdza Harry szeptem i zamyka na chwilę oczy. Tak. Draco chce podać komuś najpewniej zaszyfrowane informacje. – Kto?

- Nie powiedział. Ma jednak jeszcze jedno żądanie. Chce ci coś powiedzieć przed rozpoczęciem przesłuchania.

Hary kiwa głową, więc Lupin kładzie rękę na gałce w drzwiach i uchyla je. Wchodzą do środka, obrzucając wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Draco siedzi na krześle wyprostowany z podniesioną głową, ale gołym okiem widać, iż drży lekko z zimna. Potter zastanawia się przez chwilę, czemu Malfoy nie ma na sobie peleryny, którą mu wczoraj zostawił, a potem przeklina w myślach strażników. Musieli zabrać ją, odprowadzając Draco na noc do celi.

Lupin odchrząkuje i siada na krześle za stołem, wyczarowując przed sobą kilka kartek, na których zapisze zeznania. Wypełnia powoli pierwsze rubryki, nie spoglądając na Malfoya. Ron natomiast niemal dławi się w kącie śmiechem, najpewniej z powodu tego, jak wygląda jego największy, najbardziej zaciekły wróg. Spojrzenia Draco i Harry'ego spotykają się i obaj nie mogą powstrzymać się przed lekkim uniesieniem warg w reakcji na ceglasto-czerwoną twarz Weasley'a.

- Chcesz świadka – zaczyna powoli Harry, wpatrując się w twarz Draco i szukając czegoś, co mogłoby potwierdzić ich podejrzenia. Wszyscy od razu poważnieją, a powietrze gęstnieje tak, jakby wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa jednak wydostawały się na zewnątrz, lecz zamiast wybrzmieć, bezdźwięcznie zawisały w pomieszczeniu.

_(- Po tym wszystkim.)_

- Chcę. Chcę Dumbledore'a. – Malfoyowie nawet w lochach nie tracą swojej pewności siebie i tonu głosu, który wyraża żądanie, mające być niezwłocznie spełnione. Malfoyowie są zawsze tacy sami, niezmienni i oschli, i Harry przez chwilę wpatruje się w Draco z zaskoczeniem, jakby zapomniał, że Draco istotnie jest Malfoyem. Malfoyowie nie uważają niemalfoyów za drogich czy ważnych, są egoistami, a przecież żaden z nich - ani Draco, ani Harry - nie poświęcił jeszcze wystarczająco wiele, by pozwolić sobie na egoizm.

Proszenie Harry'ego, by pozwolił mu porozmawiać z dyrektorem Hogwartu, jest jak proszenie, by przez chwilę obaj byli egoistami. Choć na sekundę. Bo Dumbledore zawsze widzi w ludziach dobro. Zawsze daje drugą szansę. I wtedy Draco byłby wolny. Mogliby ciągnąć to szaleństwo – majowe szaleństwo - dalej. Harry przecież posiada nieskończone pokłady przebaczenia. Ale Harry już skończył z przebaczaniem. Bo Dumbledore niczym nieżywa, porcelanowa lalka zajmuje jedno z łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym. Bo poduszka Hermiony jest co noc mokra od łez. Bo Ron wymyka się każdego ranka, a on nie wie dokąd. Bo Colin trzęsie się z powodu każdego głośniejszego dźwięku. Bo Luna i Ginny zniknęły miesiąc temu podczas odwiedzin w Norze. Bo Neville, bo Seamus, bo Dean. Bo Syriusz, bo Cedrick, bo Lilly i James. I wszyscy inni, którzy cierpią, cierpieli lub będą cierpieć z powodu Voldemorta, a Harry jest już zmęczony niemocą, bezsilnością, dostarczaniem złych nowin, walką, ale przede wszystkim, jest zmęczony rozdawaniem przebaczenia, które jest potrzebne ludziom tylko na chwilę – do momentu, w którym się nie odwróci i w którym będą mogli wbić mu w plecy parskający iskrami koniec różdżki.

- Dumbledore jest zajęty, Malfoy – mówi w końcu Ron, a każdy wyraz brzmi jak syk, tak mocno ma zaciśnięte zęby. Chce coś jeszcze dodać, ale jedno spojrzenie Lupina wystarcza, by zamknął usta. Na Harry'ego ono jednak nie działa.

- Właściwie… mogę poręczyć, że nie wyjdziesz stąd do zakończenia wojny, więc czemu miałbym nie poinformować cię, co zrobił twój kolega? – pyta zdawkowo Harry, a Draco odchyla się na krześle. Jego oczy zwężają się podejrzliwie.

- O co ci chodzi, Potter?

- O Zabiniego. I jego klątwę, którą chciał zabić Pansy. – Harry przygląda się, jak przez twarz Draco przebiega cień złości, który sekundę później jest już pod kontrolą. Zwyczajowa maska zakrywa wszystkie uczucia. Malfoy porusza lekko ramionami, rozcierając przy tym obolałe, związane magicznym promieniem nadgarstki. Na twarzy Pottera nie drga ani jeden nerw świadczący o tym, że jest mu przykro albo że współczuje. No cóż… Harry też ma dobry zestaw masek.

- Jak zwykle pleciesz głupoty, Potter – neguje, ostatnie słowo przeciągając w iście malfoyowskim stylu, o którym Harry już zapomniał, bo w głowie od maja dźwięczy mu wciąż chrapliwe, gardłowe, rozpaczliwe „_Har-rry!". _

_- _Już nie.

- Więc może przejdziesz do puenty? – Draco Malfoy próbuje pokazać, jak bardzo jest zniecierpliwiony, ale – co Harry uważa za całkiem zabawne – krawędzie jego głosu są miękkie i odrobinę postrzępione – wyziera zza nich chorobliwa ciekawość i może nawet złość, na samego siebie i na Zabiniego.

- Tak się składa, że klątwa trafiła Dumbledore'a, który odtrącił Parkinson i przez to sam nie zdążył się osłonić – cedzi przez zęby Ron, znów wtrącając się do rozmowy. Harry przez chwilę mruga, jakby zapomniał, że nie są sami, a potem zerka kątem oka na Lupina, który starannie zapisuje wszystko na kartce. Jest już w połowie pokryta równym, drobnym pismem. Wzrok Harry'ego znów skupia się na Malfoyu.

- Jako że Zabini… – Harry wypluwa nazwisko chłopca niczym pokrytego trucizną cukierka, a potem opiera ręce na blacie, zbliżając twarz do twarzy Dracona. – Jako że Zabini twierdzi, iż ta klątwa została wynaleziona przez niego i Malfoya – a nie sądzę, żeby twój tatuś bawił się z dziećmi – podasz nam przeciwzaklęcie. Teraz.

Draco zaciska dłonie w pięści za plecami i zaciska powieki, powstrzymując zdradzieckie pieczenie. – Mój ojciec zginął w czerwcu za moją niesubordynację, Potter – mówi, a jego głos w ogóle nie drży, co uważa za zrządzenie losu, biorąc pod uwagę słoną kroplę, która na szczęście zatrzymuje mu się na rzęsach. _Nie. Przy. Wiewiórze. _Otwiera oczy i widzi, że Harry wyprostował się i patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nawet Lupin podniósł głowę i najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Draco nie mógł mu pozwolić się zdradzić. – Dobrze. W takim razie będę musiał się zadowolić prywatnym przesłuchaniem.

Harry znów pochyla się, wyciąga dłoń, którą chce położyć na podrapanym ramieniu i otwiera usta, układając je w kształt niepokojąco przypominający „D". Malfoy, jeśli to możliwe, odchyla się na krześle jeszcze dalej. Ręka opada do boku, piecząc i swędząc, a zielone oczy patrzą z wyrzutem i wyglądają na tak cholernie zranione, że Draco przez sekundę zastanawia się, czy dobrze zrobił. Zapada cisza, podczas której Malfoy patrzy w te oczy, a potem stwierdza, że już czas i mówi powoli i wyraźnie, z wysoko u niesionym podbródkiem i całą tą arystokratyczną nonszalancją: - To, co powiedziałem w maju nad jeziorem, to prawda.

- W maju nad jeziorem mówiłeś wiele rzeczy. – Malfoy wie, że Harry zrozumiał przekaz. Teraz próbuje tylko rozpaczliwie znaleźć tylną furtkę, drugie drzwi, które pozwoliłyby mu nadal wierzyć w kłamstwo.

- I każda jest prawdziwa.

Harry podchodzi do drzwi po omacku. Jego ręka szuka gałki odrobinę za długo, niczym dłoń ślepca. Lub szaleńca. W końcu odnajduje chłodny metal i zaciska się na nim kurczowo. – Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem. – Odwraca się do Draco. – Ale czemu teraz?

Malfoy znów zaciska powieki i powtarza sobie _„chociaż matkę. Ojca nie dałem rady, więc chociaż matkę." _ Tym razem musi zmuszać się do otworzenia ust, do spojrzenia w twarz cholernego, _dobrego_ Pottera i do powiedzenia: - Ponieważ wiem, gdzie one są (_Luna i Ginny_ – dwa imiona wiszą w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane). – _I ponieważ to jedyny sposób, bym spełnił zadanie, uratował matkę, byś mi zaufał i… i może nawet przeżył._

- Gdzie?

_Nie powiem ci, bo tam pójdziesz. Sam, bez planu, bez obstawy. I zginiesz, do cholery! _– Stary dwór Blacków, niedaleko Lancaster.

- Powiesz mi wszystko – żąda Potter twardym tonem. Malfoy kiwa głową i, chowając twarz za zasłoną włosów, zaczyna recytować listę haseł i zaklęć systemu zabezpieczeń.

Lupin podnosi głowę po raz drugi i spogląda w pustą twarz Rona. _Dziwne. Przecież chodzi o jego siostrę, _myśli.

_~~...~~_

**Zawsze powtarzano mu, że w życiu trzeba stale walczyć. Honor, duma, przekonania i własne zdanie to tylko nieliczne z pretekstów. Walka ma w sobie w końcu coś arystokratycznego, walka to przedłużenie dyplomacji, a zdolność do walki to wykładnik przydatności do pełnej sukcesów egzystencji politycznej w przyszłości. Spryt i szybkość, gibkość i giętkość – walka jest piękna; pełna uników, wypadów, ataków. Walkę można określić przecież tak ogromną ilością metafor – on pamięta tylko kilka, coś o modliszce, o lwie i o wężu, ale jest pewien, że jest ich o wiele, wiele więcej.**

**Draco Malfoy ma lat jedenaście i jego błyszczące oczy wyrażają pełną wiarę w słowa Lucjusza, Narcyzy i ich najbliższych przyjaciół, których poznali zanim Draco się urodził.**

**Draco Malfoy ma lat dwanaście i wciąż ufa swoim rodzicom. Walka wciąż jest piękna, wciąż składa się z uników, wypadów i ataków, wciąż wymaga metafor. Tylko że teraz Draco nocami wpatruje się w martwe, szklane oczy sennej mary i już nie chce walczyć na śmierć i życie. **

**Szkoła jest bezpieczna. Tu walka kończy się zawsze śmiechem, ironicznym komentarzem, szlabanem lub straconymi punktami. Nie ma pustych oczu, tryskającej z ran krwi, oderwanych części ciała. Nie ma Lucjusza, który niczym groźny bóg wojny patrzy na ofiarę z góry i od niechcenia wymawia dwa słowa – tylko dwa, a Draco wciąż jest pewien, że nawet jedno z nich nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. W szkole walka rodzi się z zazdrości albo, co zdarza się coraz częściej, dla zasady. Jest tylko jedna zasada. Żaden Ślizgon nie przejdzie obojętnie obok Gryfona.**

**Draco Malfoy ma lat szesnaście i przechodzi obojętnie obok Gryfona. Jego ojciec twierdzi, że Draco może już wreszcie **_**naprawdę**_** zacząć walczyć. Nie ze złości, zazdrości, pożądania, nie dla honoru i nie dla zasady. Draco ma teraz wyższe cele, cele Lucjusza i cele Voldemorta. Podbój świata, uprzedzenia, pozyskiwanie zwolenników. Zemsta. Kara. Reputacja. I ten ostatni, którego Draco nienawidzi z całego serca: przyjemność. Dlatego w szkole nie chce walczyć. Szkoda, że dociera to do niego tak późno. Miesiąc przed siedemnastymi urodzinami.**

**Głównym celem jest Harry Potter. Draco myśli, że wreszcie jego szaleństwo znalazło swoje usprawiedliwienie. Zielone oczy, czarne włosy, kościste nadgarstki i wystające żebra zna przecież tak dobrze, jak swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. Główny cel jest łatwy do osiągnięcia – skoro Draco potrafił raz wypowiedzieć dwa słowa (**_**te **_**dwa słowa i każdej nocy nienawidzi się coraz bardziej), potrafi także wypowiedzieć je po raz drugi. Czymże więc jest porwanie Pottera i doprowadzenie go do Czarnego Pana? A potem Potter **_**umiera**_** – cóż za głupie słowo i cóż za głupia podłoga – i Draco czuje jak jego żołądek wywija koziołki. Z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu. Bo może go wreszcie dotknąć? Jego lepkiego i bladego czoła? **_Voldemort chce to zrobić sam._** – znów go prześladuje.**

**Draco ma lat siedemnaście, zakochuje się w największym wrogu, jest trenowany, by walczyć i nie może przestać śnić, więc prawie przestaje spać. Kiedy zaczyna myśleć, że treningi walki i czarów, które mają wykorzystać później przeciw Voldemortowi, są grą wstępną, nocami leży na łóżku i przeklina się, że pomyślał: **_**grą wstępną do śmierci**_**. Później uparcie wmawia sobie, że nigdy przez myśl nie przeszła mu śmierć. Chodziło o wojnę. Gra wstępna do wojny (**_**śmierci **_**– zawsze szepcze uczynny umysł). **

**Draco ma lat osiemnaście i zauważa, że świat wyśliznął mu się z rąk. Potter znajduje za murami Hogwartu, za które on może teraz wejść jedynie jako więzień. Jego ojciec… ojciec zwiedza kryptę Malfoyów. Matka jest gdzieś. A to gdzieś jest tam, gdzie Draco nigdy go nie znajdzie. Nie ma powrotu, nie ma drogi naprzód. Zostaje mu tylko szaleństwo, które sprawia, że jego sny mieszają się z koszmarami. **

**Draco ma lat osiemnaście i wreszcie wie, że żadna walka nie jest piękna. Wojna nie jest piękna. **

**Śmierć nie jest piękna. **

**Ale przecież pozostało mu szaleństwo. A wraz z szaleństwem pozostał maj.**

_~~...~~_

Draco szybko kończy wymienianie wartowników i ostrzeżeń. A potem cichym, wyraźnym, malfoyowskim głosem żąda, by reszta przesłuchania przebiegła za zamkniętymi drzwiami, jedynie w obecności Lupina – o dziwo rezygnuje z reszty _próśb_ – bo „tylko jego podejrzewam o posiadanie mózgu. Marchewkowa papka się nie liczy, a z twojej głowy, Potter, dobiega rozpaczliwe wołanie umierającego z głodu mózgojada".

Ron chyba po raz pierwszy nie reaguje na zaczepkę Malfoya. Wychodzi powoli z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry patrzy na jego przygarbione plecy zdezorientowany. A potem kiwa głową na pożegnanie Lupinowi i obrzuca Draco smutnym spojrzeniem. Kiedy zielone oczy zwracają się w stronę drzwi, znów dochodzi go cichy głos Malfoya.

- Myślę, że nie ma sensu tego dalej ciągnąć, Potter. Świetnie się bawiłem, ale czas już zmienić dekoracje.

_( - Nie powinieneś.)_

Drzwi trzaskają tak mocno, że Draco ma przez chwilę wrażenie, że zaraz wypadną z zawiasów. Słyszy, że coś opiera się o nie po drugiej stronie, a potem ciężko osuwa na posadzkę. Zapada cisza. Draco otwiera oczy i wtedy jego policzek atakuje pięść Lupina.

- Dziękuję, profesorze.

_( - Ale i tak ufam.)_

_~~...~~_

**W maju nad jeziorem Draco Malfoy mówi wiele rzeczy. I każda z nich jest prawdziwa. **

**Zabawne, że dopiero wtedy, gdy zostaje zbyt mało czasu, wreszcie dostrzegamy jak bardzo się myliliśmy. Wyczuwając zbliżającą się wojnę (śmierć – podpowiada uczynny umysł) lista priorytetów wywraca się do góry nogami. Zadziwiające, jak nisko znajdują się teraz dawne cele, rzeczy, które kiedyś cieszyły, a jak wysokie miejsca zajmują chwile i przelotne uciechy. I Harry (**_**Potter jest mój – syczy, a potem powietrze przeszywają krzyki. On sam zaś zaciska powieki, dłonie przyciska do uszu i przywołuje w myślach miotłę. A na niej triumfującego, czarnowłosego szukającego i modli się).**_** I Harry, który półleży oparty o drzewo. I który patrzy na niego zamyślony. I wyciąga dłoń, dotykając jego twarzy. Księżyc odbija się w jego oczach, kiedy przekrzywia głowę i pyta, czy mogą jeszcze dziś trochę polatać.**

**Draco wstaje, łapie jego dłoń i podciąga go do pionu. Potem całuje każdą z wyraźnie zarysowanych kostek i uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. Ciągnie go przez błonia w kierunku szopy na miotły. **

**W maju nad jeziorem Draco Malfoy mówi wiele rzeczy. I każda z nich jest prawdziwa. **

**Ale jeszcze więcej mówi w szopie na miotły. A potem trochę wzdycha, trochę mruczy, trochę bełkocze i trochę szepcze. A potem nawet zasypia, bez snów i bez koszmarów, pod atramentowym niebem przykryty złoto-czerwonym szalikiem.**

_~~...~~_

- Draco.

- Czarny Pan zabił mojego ojca, ponieważ nie przyprowadziłem mu Pottera, Lupin. Nie pozwolę, żeby moja matka też zginęła za moje błędy. – Remus przez chwilę wpatruje się w wypełnione złością, srebrzyste oczy.

- Wróciłeś do niego – stwierdza w końcu, opadając na oparcie krzesła. Kartki z zeznaniami idą w zapomnienie.

- Wróciłem. – Draco porusza ramionami, próbując ulżyć piekącym nadgarstkom. Lupin zauważa gest i macha różdżką. Z cichym kliknięciem kajdanki znikają, a Malfoy kładzie ręce na stole. – Wtrącił mnie do lochu. Do celi z Weasley i Luną. Był bardzo zły.

Remus unosi brew, gdy widzi lekki uśmiech błąkający się po ustach Draco. – Zły?

- Wściekły. Cholernie, straszliwie, godzinami wściekły. To cud, że żyję.

- A jednak nie udało mu się ciebie złamać.

Draco uśmiecha się odrobinę szerzej. – Nie, nie udało.

- Więc?

- Więc co?

- Więc czemu tu jesteś?

- Nie pozwolę, żeby matka też zginęła za moje błędy – powtarza Draco, a z jego twarzy znikają jakiekolwiek ślady wesołości. Lupin wzdycha ciężko, a potem podnosi się i podchodzi do drzwi. Za pomocą czaru sprawdza, czy Harry wciąż jest na korytarzu, ale piętro wydaje się być puste. Wraca na krzesło i kładzie łokcie na stole, dłońmi podpierając głowę i wpatrując się w Malfoya.

- Rozumiem – mówi w końcu. I chyba istotnie rozumie, bo ze stosu akt wyławia czystą kartkę i podaje Draco pióro. Malfoy kiwa zgodnie głową i zaczyna pisać. Powoli, z rozwagą, by uniknąć skrzypnięcia, bo okazuje się, że nawet w podziemnych salach Hogwartu ktoś może podsłuchiwać.

_Muszę tam być, gdy Potter da się złapać._

Lupin stuka różdżką w papier, który pokrywa się natychmiast drobnym drukiem. _Skąd ta pewność, że go złapią?_

_To Potter. Wymknie się bez planu, sam, pod osłoną nocy. Wiem, co zamierza zrobić i nie uda mu się to. Nie lekceważ Czarnego Pana. _

_- _Teraz podpisz tu i tu, jeśli zgadzasz się z zapisanymi zeznaniami. – Jego różdżka znów dotyka kartki_._

_Co zamierzasz zrobić?_

_Wszystko, czego będzie wymagać sytuacja. – _Pisze, choć „wszystko, czego trzeba, by uratować matkę" kołacze mu się w głowie.

Ale Lupin mu ufa. Tak jak Potter. Złej osobie. Po wszystkim, co się stało. Po wszystkim, do czego został zmuszony i co zrobił z własnej woli. Wciąż w niego wierzą. Jest przecież Ślizgonem, do cholery!

_Twoja różdżka znajduje się w gabinecie Snape'a._

_Hasło?_

_Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas._

_Jak poetycko._

- Draco?

- Tak, profesorze? – Malfoy podnosi głowę i przypatruje się, jak Lupin wyjmuje z kieszeni fiolkę błotnistego płynu, a potem wrzuca do niej jeden posiwiały włos. Nagle Draco zauważa, jak staro wygląda jego były nauczyciel. Skóra wokół oczu poznaczona jest głębokimi zmarszczkami, a czoło pobrużdżone.

- Dostałem twój list. – _List_. _List, w którym wszystko wyjaśniasz. List, który sprawia, że…_

- Ufasz mi – stwierdza Draco oskarżycielsko i zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę. Jego Ślizgońska część rechocze okrutnie na skraju umysłu, który szepcze _śmierć, śmierć. _Lupin nie odpowiada, patrzy tylko na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Wybrałeś złą osobę. Obaj wybraliście źle.

Jest świadom, ze jego chłodny głos niemal odbija się echem od kamiennych ścian. Remus uśmiecha się tylko lekko, trochę tak, jak Draco wcześniej. Tak, jakby już zwyciężył. – Gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia chwila, podejmiesz dobrą decyzję.

Lupin podaje mu fiolkę eliksiru wielosokowego, a Draco kręci przez chwilę głową. – Właśnie wypełniłem swoje zadanie i uratowałem matkę. Wygrałem. A ty wciąż mi ufasz.

Już nie przejmują się podsłuchem. Bo w sumie kto mógłby podsłuchiwać przesłuchanie, z którego sprawozdanie do jutra będzie znajdować się na biurkach wszystkich ważniejszych postaci Zakonu.

- Nie lekceważ Harry'ego – prosi w końcu Lupin, gdy Malfoy odbiera szklaną buteleczkę i pociąga z niej długi łyk. Esencja Lupina jest biała i przywodzi na myśl pierwszy śnieg, ale i tak smakuje okropnie.

Draco zamyka oczy i myśli, że Gryfoni są głupcami. Wysyłając Pottera do rezydencji Blacków, wreszcie wypełnił wolę Voldemorta. Jego matka jest wolna. On jest wolny.

A potem czuje ból gdzieś w okolicach serca i wie, że to wcale nie przez eliksir.

Może Gryfoni są głupcami, ale za to całkiem mądrymi.

_~~...~~_

**W maju nad jeziorem Draco Malfoy mówi wiele rzeczy. **

**Stwierdza na przykład od niechcenia, że w Hogwarcie jest szpieg, którego nikt nie podejrzewa. I pyta, kogo Harry by wytypował. A potem godzinami milczą, wpatrując się w nieruchomą taflę. W końcu Draco podnosi wzrok i widzi zęby zaciśnięte tak mocno na wardze, że wyciąga dłoń i dotyka policzka Harry'ego, by choć trochę się rozluźnił.**

**- A co, gdyby był to Ron?**

**- Nie uwierzyłbym ci.**

**- Wiem. **

**W maju nad jeziorem Draco Malfoy mówi wiele rzeczy. I każda z nich jest prawdziwa.**

**_Koniec części IV._**

.**  
**

_Następny rozdział w okolicach września, ponieważ wyjeżdżam i raczej nie będę miała swobodnego dostępu do worda i internetu._**  
**


	5. Dni kończące się na a lub k

_Znów muszę przeprosić za ociąganie się w pisaniu, ale mam tyle spraw na głowie. Niedawno brałam udział w wymianie i nawet nie miałam czasu na myślenie o tym, że gdzieś tam czeka na mnie drarry. A kiedy już wyjechałam, zaczęłam pisać mój kolejny twór, który naszkicowałam sobie już w wakacje (ahh to drarry!) i nie ciągnęło mnie już tak do kończenia tego._

_Ale teraz już postaram sie wziąć do pracy, bo został nam jeden - może dwa - rozdziały do końca, a wszelkie moje plany tragicznego końca wzięły w łeb. Choć i tak będę starała się zaspokoić popyt na angsty i deathficki :D_

_Miłego czytania._

.

* * *

.

Łapie Rona za nadgarstek, gdy mijają się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru i wciąż rozpaczliwie stara się nie wierzyć. Wyraz twarzy jego przyjaciela rozwiewa jednak wszelkie wątpliwości.

- Ron… wiem wszystko – szepcze, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo jest zraniony. Jego prawa ręka ukradkowo sprawdza, czy różdżka łatwo wysuwa się z rękawa szaty

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- Malfoy mi powiedział. – Przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie, a potem Ron wyrywa dłoń z uścisku i rusza w stronę dziury pod portretem. Harry celuje w jego plecy, różdżka drży niespokojnie w ręce. Weasley zatrzymuje się przed wyjściem, ukryte pod kasztanowym swetrem mięśnie są wyraźnie napięte.

- Uratuj je – prosi pustym głosem i znika za portretem, nim Harry jest w stanie wydusić z siebie cokolwiek więcej. Myśli wirują mu uparcie w głowie, gdy usiłuje odnaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie „co tu jest, do cholery, grane?"

_~~...~~_

**- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zapraszał cię na herbatę. – Dochodzi zza jego pleców i Draco obraca się gwałtownie. Na końcu korytarza stoi Snape, wpatrujący się w niego czarnymi, błyszczącymi oczami.**

**- Przyszedłem po różdżkę Malfoya…**

**- Oszczędź sobie. – Ucina Severus i rzuca w jego stronę głogowy przedmiot. Draco łapie różdżkę w powietrzu i przesuwa ją delikatnie między palcami. – Wiem, że to ty. Lupin nie potrafił mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie mogę z tobą porozmawiać, więc domyśliłem się, co zrobił.**

**- Snape… - Zaczyna Malfoy i przestępuje z nogi na nogę. W końcu prostuje się i spogląda na mistrza Eliksirów. – Co jeśli wybraliśmy nie tę stronę?**

**- Słyszałem o Narcyzie.**

**- Mam zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, w co dotychczas wierzyłem? O co walczyłem?**

**- Zdaje się, że już podjąłeś decyzję.**

**- Severusie?**

**- Draco. – Zapada chwila ciszy, podczas której wpatrują się w siebie uważnie, dokładnie tak, jak Ron i Harry kilka pięter wyżej. – Myślałem, że ci się spieszy.**

**Srebrzyste oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia – eliksir wielosokowy przestaje działać. Ale Draco i tak stoi bez ruchu w zaciemnionym korytarzu, wpatrując się w swojego byłego nauczyciela.**

**- Więc to prawda? – Udaje mu się wydusić. Jego blade dłonie drżą, gdy składa ręce na piersi. – Jesteś potrójnym agentem?**

**- Jestem przede wszystkim człowiekiem, Draco – mówi, spuszczając wzrok. Nie widzi dzięki temu zdeterminowanego spojrzenia, które rzuca mu jego podopieczny i krótkiego skinięcia głową. W korytarzu słychać ciche kroki, gdy Malfoy odsuwa się od portretu strzegącego komnat Snape'a i kieruje się w stronę schodów. Jego sylwetka rozmywa się już w mroku, kiedy przez ramię rzuca:**

**- Interesujące hasło, Severusie. Ale czy mógłbyś wreszcie obudzić Dumbledore'a?**

_~~...~~_

Harry zatrzaskuje wieko swojego kufra z tą sama determinacją, która będzie znaczyć twarz Draco, gdy ten rozmówi się już ze Snapem. W ręce trzyma zakorkowaną fiolkę, wykradniętą swego czasu Lupinowi i pieczałowicie ukrytą pośród wymiętych i skołtunionych ubrań i szat. Kiedy wdrapuje się w pośpiechu na łóżko, odrzuca na bok poduszkę i przyciska czoło do leżącego pod nią srebrno-zielonego szalika. Oddycha głęboko przez jedną, krótką chwilę, a potem zbiera się w sobie i, uprzednio rozejrzawszy się po dormitorium ostatni raz, zbiega po schodach.

Na fotelu tuż obok kominka czeka już na niego blada Hermiona. Przerażają go jej szaleńczo rozszerzone oczy, obgryzione paznokcie i niecodziennie wręcz potargane włosy. Jej uścisk na jego nadgarstkach balansuje na granicy bólu. Harry wzdycha i przytula ją, jedną ręką głaszcząc uspokajająco po plecach.

- Ron… - Udaje jej się wykrztusić, gdy na kilka sekund przestaje szlochać.

- Wiesz? – pyta zdziwiony, a porośnięta gęstymi, brązowymi lokami głowa wtula się w jego szyję. Stoją tak przez chwilę bez ruchu, aż Hermiona dzielnie pociąga nosem i swoimi zaczerwienionymi oczami odnajduje jego własne. Cisza przedłuża się w nieskończoność, podczas której w bursztynowych źrenicach znów zapala się płomień. Dziewczyna przygryza wargi i wczepia kurczowo palce w jego ramiona.

- Uratuj go – prosi, a on walczy, by się nie skrzywić. Jest pewien, że jej dłonie pozostawią sine ślady.

- Rona, Ginny, Lunę, Draco i cały czarodziejski świat. A przy tym nie giń, bo ci nie wolno. – Oddycha głęboko ze złości, czując na sobie jej spokojne spojrzenie.

- Więc zabij go dziś – mówi w końcu, gdy Harry otwiera usta, by ją przeprosić. – Został ostatni horkruks. Zniszcz go i zabij Voldemorta. Uratuj wszystkich.

- Hermiono… - Zaczyna błagalnie, ale urywa w połowie i spogląda szeroko otwartymi oczyma w dal. Teraz to on zaciska kurczowo dłonie na ramionach przyjaciółki, która wypuszcza spomiędzy warg ciche westchnienie. Jej twarz znów blednie upiornie, ale ona sama wpatruje się w niego z nadzieją.

- Masz plan.

- Tak. Ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

_~~...~~_

_**Dzień, w którym stracił szalik, pamięta, jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj. Już od drzwi zamku widział majaczącą w oddali kościstą sylwetkę i rozwiane, kruczoczarne włosy. Zbliżał się powoli, rozpaczliwie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu publiczności. Nie widział nikogo innego, ale i tak ostrożnie obszedł jezioro, a gdy dotarł do Pottera, rzucił kilka zaklęć, mających zapewnić im prywatność. **_

_**Wreszcie uspokojony, pozwolił swoim oczom zatrzymać się to na wąskiej talii, to na szczupłych nadgarstkach, to na przygarbionych plecach. A potem na ustach. Dopiero wtedy potrząsnął głową, odwracając uwagę od swoich obsesji. **_

_**Zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w przód i wtedy dostrzegł drżenie ramion. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zastanawiając się, co może być tego przyczyną. Ich szaty wydął lodowaty wiatr, a Potter (tak, Potter-jestem-idiotą-i-mogę-w-lutym-siedzieć-nad-jeziorem-bez-szalika) zatrząsł się gwałtownie. Kiedy kichnął, cierpliwość Draco skończyła się. **_

_**- A miałem nadzieję, że nie jesteś aż tak głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz – stwierdził. Potter nawet nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć; objął tylko ciaśniej kolana i pozwolił swoim rozwianym włosom opaść na twarz. Draco sięgnął jego ramienia i obrócił go siłą. Nieomal cofnął się o krok, gdy okazało się, że jego wargi z bliska są sine i drżące. Przez sekundę nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić; wpatrywał się w pobladłą twarz i zmatowiałe oczy. A potem Potter wypuścił oddech, który brzmiał niepokojąco podobnie do rozpaczliwego „Draco" i Ziemia znów zaczęła kręcić się wokół własnej osi a wiatr smagać ich lodowatymi podmuchami. **_

_**Draco zdjął z szyi gruby, ciepły szalik i oplątał nim Pottera, który odruchowo wtulił się w nagrzany materiał. Malfoy zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie zaciągnąć chłopaka siłą do zamku, ale ostatecznie opadł na wpół-zamarzniętą trawę i objął go ramieniem. Pocierał bezwiednie ukrytą pod szatą, skostniałą rękę; wolną dłoń zacisnął na różdżce i wyczarował z niej strumień ciepłego powietrza. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy spięte, drżące mięśnie rozluźniły się pod wpływem temperatury, krótkie, czarne włosy połaskotały jego policzek, a zimny nos wtulił się w jego szyję.**_

_**- Jesteś idiotą – przypomniał Draco, gdy upewnił się, że Potterowi nic już nie grozi. Jego ciepły ciężar przylgnął do Malfoya niczym zaklęcie kameleona i Draco podjął nawet nieprzekonującą próbę pozbycia się tej drugiej skóry. **_

_**- Ale tylko w dni kończące się na „a" lub „k" – odpowiedział Potter, chowając swe lodowate dłonie w fałdach szaty Draco.**_

_**Malfoy nigdy nie odzyskuje tego szalika.**_

_****__~~...~~_

Harry stara się nie łączyć okoliczności, dzięki którym znalazł się nad jeziorem w lutym, z troską, którą okazał mu wtedy Draco. Dlatego patrząc na srebrzysto-zielony szalik widzi delikatne, zmarszczone brwi i bladą skórę naciągniętą na arystokratyczne kości, a nie zmęczoną, poznaczoną bruzdami twarz Dumbledore'a, który mówi mu, że Harry jest ostatnim horkruksem i musi zginąć, by to samo stało się z Voldemortem. 

W srebrzysto-zielony szalik wciąż wplątanych jest kilka włosów.

___~~...~~_

_W oddali rozlega się ogłuszający huk, a w powietrzu zaczyna wirować kurz i proch. Ściskając swoje dłonie stają pod ścianą. Kiedy zapada się sufit, są tak zmęczone, że nawet nie mają siły się do siebie uśmiechnąć. Uginają się pod nimi kolana, gdy opada na nie kolejna warstwa zapierającego dech w piersiach pyłu. Przytulają się i z płonącymi oczami modlą się o ratunek. _

_Są nieprzytomne, kiedy czyjeś zachłanne dłonie podnoszą je i wynoszą z walącego się budynku. Są nieprzytomne, kiedy ktoś wybawia je z piekła. Są nieprzytomne, kiedy ich płuca po raz pierwszy od tak dawna zaczerpują świeżego, nocnego powietrza. _

_~~...~~_

Idąc korytarzem dworu, zaraz po ominięciu wart, Draco rozgląda się ostrożnie. Serce dudni mu w piersi niczym rozkołysany dzwon, w ustach ma sucho, a wszystkie ściany, wszystkie okna i wszystkie obrazy wyglądają tak samo. Gdy ktoś wciąga go gwałtownie w ciemną niszę, robi mu się ciemno przed oczami i przez chwilę myśli, że to już, to jest właśnie koniec.

Ale gdy podnosi powieki widzi swoją własną twarz, niczym odbicie w lustrze. Dotyka jej opuszkami palców, ale jest materialna i otwarta, i spokojna, a ten spokój jest teraz wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, by wziąć wdech.

Jego odbicie ściska mocno ramiona, za które pociągnęło go w ten kąt. Przez kilkanaście sekund wydaje się coś kalkulować, a Draco może tylko patrzeć w te (swoje – nieswoje) błyszczące oczy. Wzdycha lekko, gdy ich czoła stykają się, a oddechy mieszają pomiędzy ustami.

- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, Draco? – pyta w końcu jego odbicie smutnym, cichym głosem. Rozluźnia jednocześnie uścisk, jedną z rąk przenosząc w górę, na twarz Draco. Dotyka ją, jakby to był pierwszy raz.

- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, Harry? – odpowiada pytaniem, niczym ponure echo. Obaj uśmiechają się lekko, a potem eliksir wielosokowy przestaje działać i kruczoczarne włosy zastępują te jasne, srebrzyste. Potter wyciąga z kieszeni okulary i zakłada je na nos, odsuwając się nieco.

- Ufasz mi? – Zielone oczy wwiercają się w jego twarz, szukając choćby najmniejszego drgnięcia mięśnia, mającego świadczyć o kłamstwie. Przymyka powieki, odchylając głowę i opierając ją o ścianę.

- Tak. Czy to nie zabawne? – Najwyraźniej nie, jeśli intensywne, niemal czułe spojrzenie Harry'ego miałoby być jakimkolwiek wyznacznikiem.

_~~...~~_

_**W czerwcu Draco buntuje się. Nie tylko przeciwko Voldemortowi. Przeciwko całej swojej krwi, pochodzeniu, przekonaniom z dzieciństwa. I ktoś musi przecież ponieść karę. Na świecie panuje karma. Wszystko, co wychodzi, musi kiedyś wrócić. **_

_**Wraca nadspodziewanie szybko i przynosi kosmyk jasnych, skalanych krwią włosów – niemalże takich samych, jak jego własne. Ale to nie są jego. Należą do Lucjusza, którego już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.**_

_**Może nigdy nie zobaczy też Narcyzy – jej błękitnych oczu; czerwonych, pełnych ust; dołeczków w policzkach, gdy uśmiechała się łagodnie. Może nigdy więcej nie usłyszy jej rad – rozsądnych i rozważnych. Może nigdy już nie skarci go za brak taktu czy złe maniery. A on tak bardzo by chciał.**_

_**Bo wie, że wciąż jest dzieckiem.**_

_**A dziecko rozpaczliwie potrzebuje matki.**_

_****__~~...~~_

Potter uśmiecha się lekko, gdy ramię w ramię wchodzą do sali tronowej Czarnego Pana. Draco też chce się śmiać, ale widok Nagini zabija rozbawienie szaleńca.

Wszyscy odwracają się powoli falami w ich stronę, wyglądając niczym poruszone czarne morze. Na końcu komnaty błyskają raz krwistoczerwone oczy i nagle to morze rozstępuje się na boki. Harry odważnie kroczy na przód, jakby właśnie nie znalazł się w pokoju pełnym śmierciożerców. Draco ma ochotę zasłonić twarz dłońmi, gdy usłużny – jak zawsze – mózg podsuwa mu obrazy tortur, których doznał na tej właśnie kamiennej posadzce.

A potem donośny głos Pottera ucina wszelkie wspomnienia. – Malfoy przyszedł tu po obiecaną nagrodę.

Szepczący tłum cichnie nagle i Draco może z łatwością wyczuć w powietrzu zabarwione niepokojem wyczekiwanie. Spogląda krótko na Voldemorta, który zaciska dłoń na różdżce. A potem zza tronu wychodzi Narcyza. Porusza się ostrożnie i rozważnie. Jej złociste włosy związane są w kok na czubku głowy, z którego wysunęło się kilka zakrwawionych pasm. Przez blade czoło i policzki przebiegają niepokojąco czerwone smugi, a wysuszone wargi są rozcięte w kilku miejscach. Niebieskie oczy nie błyszczą – są matowe i rozdarte bólem. Chuda, smukła ręka zwisa pod dziwnym kątem.

Draco wydaje z siebie syk i nawet nie zauważa, że rzucił się do przodu. Łapie matkę w ramiona, przytulając ją delikatnie do siebie, a ona patrzy na niego pełnymi łez i tęsknoty oczami. Jej usta szepczą lekkie, wdzięczne „Draco".

Wtedy sielanka się kończy, bo Voldemort celuje w nich końcem różdżki, nienawiść płonie w czerwonych szparkach niczym ogień, a zabójcza klątwa zawisa na jego wargach. Potter wybiera ten moment na wygłoszenie kolejnego „mądrego" zdania.

- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu.

Voldemort mruga przez kilka sekund, jakby po raz pierwszy od kilkudziesięciu lat ktoś był w stanie go zaskoczyć. Czarne morze zacieśnia krąg i znów faluje, pełne szeptów i zdumionych okrzyków.

- Czemu miałbym cię słuchać? – pyta beznamiętnym, syczącym głosem, a Nagini porusza się niespokojnie na jego ramionach niczym szal na silnym wietrze. Choć kończy zdanie, jego głos wciąż wibruje w ogromnej przestrzeni sali.

- Bo jesteś zainteresowany, a to i tak najmniejszy z powodów – wyjaśnia cierpliwie Harry, a jego oczy błyszczą niebezpiecznie. Gdyby Draco już teraz nie bał się tak bardzo, pewnie przestraszyłby się jeszcze tych ogników. Voldemort chyba to wyczuwa, bo porusza dłonią i teraz różdżka wycelowana jest prosto w pierś Harry'ego. Jednocześnie kiwa niemal niezauważalnie głową. – Jeśli spróbujesz ich zabić, przyjmę zaklęcie, poświęcając się za nich, a ty już nigdy nie będziesz mógł ich tknąć. Jeśli jednak najpierw zabijesz mnie, a potem ich, to obiecuję się za nikogo nie poświęcać. Umowa stoi?

Draco wciąga głośno powietrze, zaciskając powieki. Panika przeszywa jego ciało, powodując jego drżenie. Narcyza ściska słabo jego dłoń i prawie bezgłośnie szepcze „zaufaj mu". Oboje zwracają wzrok na Pottera, który wciąż dzielnie i z uniesionym podbródkiem stoi na środku komnaty. Śmierciożercy wstrzymują oddech.

Voldemort wykrzywia wargi w koślawym uśmiechu i wyraźnym, pobrzmiewającym triumfem głosem wypowiada zaklęcie: - Avada Kedavra.

Zielony promień uderza w Pottera. Bezwładne, puste ciało opada z głuchym gruchotem na podłogę. Śmierciożercy wydają z siebie ryk radości. Draco nie zwraca jednak na to uwagi; wpatruje się w Harry'ego, oczekując jakiegoś cudu, planu… czegoś.

Potter nie wstaje.

Jego ciało natomiast bez ostrzeżenia znika. A potem jeden ze śmierciożerców występuje z tłumu i celując w plecy Czarnego Pana tak samo wyraźnie i triumfująco, jak wcześniej on sam, mówi: - Avada Kedavra.

A potem? Potem ściany zaczynają się trząść i rozpętuje się piekło.

_**Koniec części V.**_


	6. Tak wiele strat i jeszcze jedna

_Na początku muszę przyznać, że nie jestem z siebie dumna. Zamilkłam na kilka miesięcy w momencie, kiedy powinnam wreszcie zakończyć to opowiadanie. Ale po pierwszych akapitach dostałam długiego, mocno trzymającego pisarskiego zatwardzenia i po prostu nie mogłam tego skończyć. Zaczęłam przy okazji kilka kolejnych fanficków, które naprawdę chciałabym dopchać do końca i kiedyś się nimi pochwalić, ale okazuje się, że mam większy zapał do zaczynania niż kończenia. _

_Ale udało mi się, dotarłam do tego miejsca, w którym muszę pożegnać się z tą historią, która może doczeka się kontynuacji. Dlatego niecierpliwych i tych, którzy chcą spokojnego, definitywnego zakończenia proszę o nie czytanie krótkiego fragmentu po napisie __**„Koniec części VI". **__Tam znajduje się podstawa do ewentualnego sequelu. _

_Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tutaj dotrwali. I obym ich nie rozczarowała._

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

_**- Lucjusz.**_

_**Ze wszystkich ludzi, których mógłby zobaczyć po śmierci, los pozwala mu spotkać Lucjusza Malfoya. Ma ochotę zabić tego, kto kontroluje cały ten „niebiański" (albo może raczej „piekielny") interes. **_

_**Rozgląda się powoli w poszukiwaniu czegoś – czegokolwiek – zdatnego do obrony. Nic nie znajduje, ponieważ jak okiem sięgnął wokół jest tylko biała, oślepiająca pustka, na której tle odcina się czarny garnitur Malfoya i jego o odcień ciemniejsze włosy. **_

_**- Potter – wywarkuje, opierając się ciężko na ozdobnej lasce. Spomiędzy jego palców błyszczy mała, srebrna czaszka. Następnie Lucjusz kiwa głową, a kąciki wąskich ust unoszą się w niemal-uśmiechu. – Nie jest pan go godzien, ale dziś pan udowodnił, iż posiada mózg. Jestem skłonny przymknąć oko na rażącą ubogość momentów, w których pan go używa. **_

_**A potem odwraca się i wychodzi przez ogromne, złocone drzwi, które pojawiają się znikąd. Harry mruga oczami. Nagle białe światło nasila się, naciskając na niego i kłując w źrenice. Kiedy znów podnosi powieki, leży już na kamiennej posadce, ściskając w ręce filigranowy zmieniacz czasu.**_

_~~…~~_

Czyjaś silna, kojąco znajoma dłoń zaciska się na jego ramieniu. – Trzymaj Narcyzę.

I Draco to robi. Ściska dłoń swojej matki w żelazny, a jednocześnie najdelikatniejszy i najbardziej czuły sposób, na jaki go w tej chwili stać. Nie puści jej, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego własne życie. Słyszy krzyki – dochodzące jakby z oddali; jakby spod wody. Ale widzi tylko błękitne, znajome, kochające, zamglone bólem oczy.

Harry'ego już nie ma, więc musi trzymać tę ostatnią osobę, która mu pozostała.

Czuje szarpnięcie, a potem jest już przepychany przez próżnię teleportacyjną niczym przez wąską rurę i jedyna rzecz, którą rozumie i jest naprawdę świadomy, to żeby nie puścić ręki Narcyzy. Nie może jej zgubić. Nie może jej zostawić. Gdziekolwiek zostanie przeniesiony, musi być z nią. Nawet gdyby podążał na śmierć.

A potem oślepia go światło i opada na ziemię. Ktoś łapie go za kark i wciska jego głowę w coś miękkiego, pachnącego potem, krwią i Harrym. Oddycha głęboko, przez chwilę łudząc się, że Potter jednak miał plan, że żyje i nie zginął od klątwy Czarnego Pana. Kilkanaście sekund później, gdy dłoń, którą ściska, porusza się nieznacznie, otwiera oczy i odchyla się do tyłu. I patrzy. W zielone. Zielone. Obramowane okularami. Źrenice. Harry'ego.

Zamyka oczy. I otwiera je znów. I znów. I znów.

A Harry wciąż jest. Wciąż i wciąż.

- Umarłeś. – Jego Harry tylko się uśmiecha.

Wtedy słyszy coś, czego nigdy nie słyszał. Cichy, niemal niemy chichot Narcyzy. Kiedy milknie, wypuszczają zbiorowe westchnienie pełne niewysłowionej ulgi.

Przeżyli.

~~…~~

_- Luna, błagam, obudź się – szepcze w ich złączone dłonie. Zamyka oczy i stara się uspokoić wirujące myśli. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stało. Zakon zwyczajnie pojawił się w celi, w której je trzymano. Znikąd. A teraz leżą obie w przepełnionym skrzydle szpitalnym. Wokół panuje harmider. Pani Pomfrey krząta się pomiędzy polowymi łóżkami i zakrwawionymi pościelami. Ktoś niski idzie za nią powoli, zamykając oczy tym, którzy sami już nigdy nie będą mogli. _

_W końcu pielęgniarka dociera także do ich łóżka. Jest czystsze. Nie ma na nim śladów krwi, bo ta, która już wypłynęła, jest czarna i zaschnięta na ich ciałach. Pani Pomfrey marszczy czoło na ich widok i, głaszcząc ją po rudej głowie, macha kilka razy różdżką. Złamane kości zrastają się w mgnieniu oka, a po długich, głębokich ranach zostaje jedynie świeża i delikatna różowa skóra. Niski ktoś łapie ją za ramiona i odciąga od Luny. Nim jest w stanie zareagować, znajduje się w wyłożonej błyszczącymi białymi kafelkami łazience. _

_- Luna – szepcze, ale ma wrażenie, że z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden odgłos. Ktoś niski kręci głową i popycha ją w stronę wypełnionej wodą wanny. _

_- Panno Weasley, proszę o siebie zadbać. Wtedy będzie mogła się pani zająć także panną Lovegood. _

_Niski ktoś wychodzi, zostawiając ją samą. Cztery gładkie, jasne ściany zdają jej się niezwykle nierealne po tak długim pobycie w ciemności lochu. Podchodzi do lustra szybkim krokiem, nagle zaciekawiona. Nie pamięta już, że jest wycieńczona i że jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie była w stanie ustać na nogach. Napływ adrenaliny popycha ją na przód._

_W lustrze odbija się ktoś chudy. Ma wyłupiaste oczy, rzadkie, matowe włosy i blade usta. Ciemne piegi hipnotyzująco przyciągają wzrok, odznaczając się wyraźnie na porcelanowej skórze. Przez chwilę się nie poznaje. Kim jest to stworzonko z matowymi, zmęczonymi źrenicami? _

_A potem odwraca się i powoli zdejmuje szmaty, które pozostały z jej ubrań. Ręce ma ciężkie niczym ołowiane bryły, a zmysły otępiałe. Wpatruje się w białe kreski, pamiątki z lochu, które pozostaną jej do końca życia i znów martwi się o Lunę. Kiedy wsuwa się do wanny wypełnionej letnią wodą, której dotyk piecze świeżo zasklepioną skórę, wciąż martwi się o Lunę. _

_Budzi się z koszmarów o śmierci przyjaciółki, gdy ktoś delikatnie dotyka jej ramienia. Na początku jest przerażona i wydaje jej się, że się topi. Ale to tylko wanna, a ręka na jej barku, to ręka łagodnej pani Pomfrey, patrzącej na nią smutno jasnymi oczami. _

_~~…~~_

Narcyza ma długą, giętką szyję arystokratki i nawet pośród zamętu, panującego w zamku, pośród krwi i krzyczących rannych, ona wciąż wygląda niczym dostojny łabędź. Draco wciąż ściska jej dłoń i nie spuszcza wzroku z jej twarzy nawet na sekundę. Jest chyba nawet trochę zmartwiony; Narcyza ma nieco nieobecny, zamglony wzrok.

Harry obserwuje ich z dala. Wie już, że Ginny i Luna są żywe, a Dumbledore tajemniczo obudził się tuż przed bitwą. Remus po powrocie złapał go za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, więc z nim także wszystko jest w porządku. Jedynie Rona nigdzie nie ma, a Kingsley leży nieprzytomny gdzieś po drugiej stronie sali.

Nie może uwierzyć, że to koniec. Tak naprawdę chyba nigdy nie uwierzy. To zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by było prawdziwe. Nie wszyscy śmierciożercy zostali wyłapani, a zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto ich poprowadzi. W końcu będą musieli zmierzyć się z kolejnymi przeciwnikami. Historie nigdy nie mają końca. Tak na dobrą sprawę, historie nie mają nawet początku. Każda nić potrąca kolejną, a ona inną. Niczym rozpadający się domek z kart. Należy tylko uważać, by te karty nie zamieniły się w Eksplodującego Durnia i konsekwencje nie wybuchły ci prosto w twarz.

~~…~~

_- Ginny? – Głos Luny jest cichy. Słychać w nim wysiłek i ciężar tygodni spędzonych w lochu. Ginny natychmiast łapie przyjaciółkę za rękę, by dać jej znak, że jest przy niej. „Nigdy nie odzyska wzroku" powraca do niej w myślach raz po raz, gdy patrzy na cienkie, poznaczone niebieskimi żyłkami powieki Luny. Widzi, jak jej rzęsy trzepoczą, niczym uwolniony z pułapki rąk motyl, a oczy otwierają się. Są jasne, niebieskie i puste. Szklane. Jak oczy lalki. I dopiero teraz do Ginny dociera „nigdy nie odzyska wzroku". Zaciska usta, by nie zapłakać._

_Luna nie wygląda na zmartwioną, jedynie zaciska mocniej palce na dłoni przyjaciółki. Uśmiecha się łagodnie, co jest dla Ginny całkowicie absurdalne, ponieważ wie, że Luna stara się ją pocieszyć. Przygryza wargę, by nie zapłakać. _

_- Ginny. – Jej imię jest niczym zaklęcie, które kiedyś mogło uleczyć każdą ranę. Tym razem przyciska wierzch dłoni do ust, by nie zaszlochać. Wie, że to zaklęcie tym razem nie zadziała. – To nic. Będziesz patrzeć za mnie._

_Już nie powstrzymuje łez. _

_Luna wplata palce w jej cienkie włosy i głaszcze ją delikatnie po głowie, dopóki Ginny nie przestaje szlochać. Wtedy powtarza jeszcze raz: - To nic._

_~~…~~_

Wchodzi powoli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Panuje tu grobowa atmosfera. Na kominku nie strzela ogień, nie ma wesołego gwaru, w okna nie stukają sowy ze słodkościami. Tylko Hermiona leży w fotelu z rękoma zawiniętymi wokół nóg. Burza gęstych włosów zasłania jej twarz. Kiedy Harry siada naprzeciw niej, w drugim fotelu, Hermiona podnosi głowę. Po jej miodowych policzkach płyną strugi łez, jej wargi drżą od powstrzymywanego szlochu. Harry już wie, że Ron zginął i nikt nie dowie się, dlaczego.

Przytula ją i stara się nie myśleć, że ją zawiódł.

~~…~~

Rodzina Weasleyów ściśnięta w kącie cicho płacze. Dumbledore rozmawia przyciszonym głosem z Kingsley'em. Luna śpi, a Remus czuwa przy niej, jakby była jego ukochaną córką. Hermiona tamuje łzy chusteczką i połyka eliksir uspokajający. Narcyza patrzy jak jasne plamki światła tańczą na białej kołdrze.

Draco zauważa, że Harry stoi w drzwiach. Podchodzi do niego i przez kilka sekund się waha.

Harry łapie jego dłoń i splata ich palce.

Wychodzą razem na błonia i siadają w cieniu wierzby. Nie wiedzą, o czym mówić. Harry'emu wydaje się, że chciałby już nigdy niczego się nie dowiedzieć. Wciąż pamięta, jak marzł w lutym w tym właśnie miejscu po tym, jak Dumbledore powiedział mu o horkruksach.

Odciąga myśli od przeszłości i zastanawia się nad chwilą obecną. Wreszcie siedzi obok Draco. Było przecież tyle spraw, tyle rzeczy, które chciał mu powiedzieć. Pamięta, jak chciał krzyczeć, kopać, gryźć, całować. A teraz po prostu siedzą. W ciszy. Wpatrując się w spokojną, błękitną taflę jeziora.

W końcu Harry zaczyna mówić. O wszystkim. O horkruksach. O złości. O samotności. O bólu. O planie zabicia Voldemorta. Tu zatrzymuje się na dłużej. Plan był przecież prosty; na pierwszy rzut oka aż za prosty. Zmieniacz czasu, który cofnął go o godzinę w momencie śmierci, dzięki czemu mógł założyć pelerynę i maskę śmierciożercy i zająć miejsce w kręgu, by w odpowiedniej chwili zaatakować. Remus i reszta Zakonu po prostu miała tam dotrzeć.

Widzi, że Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści, więc dotyka ich delikatnie i prostuje długie, znajome palce.

Harry'ego korci, by zapytać o Dumbledore'a i jego nagłe przebudzenie. Ostatecznie mruży tylko oczy i opada na trawę. W końcu to Dumbledore. No i miał Snape'a, a Snape jest podobno dobry w te klocki; Mistrz Eliksirów i takie tam.

Zapada cisza. Ale to nic. Z tą ciszą jest im bardzo dobrze.

_**Koniec części VI.**_

* * *

~~…~~

Twarz Hermiony wciąż jest zapuchnięta, a jej oczy błyszczące, gdy Harry widzi ją po raz ostatni przed pójściem spać. Draco idzie cicho za nim; ma mieszkać w wieży, dopóki Narcyza całkowicie nie wyzdrowieje. Wszystko dzieje się powoli i leniwie. Harry wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że to koniec.

(_Ron nie żyje)_

Przebierają się w ciemnościach i z westchnieniem wsuwają się pod kołdrę. Łóżko jest tak miękkie i przyjemne, jak jeszcze nigdy.

(_Luna nie widzi)_

W środku nocy budzi ich skrzypienie uchylanych drzwi i szelest materiału. Z wprawą obaj łapią za różdżki.

(_Tak wiele strat)_

- Przez ciebie zginął Ron – szepcze głos w ciemnościach.

_(Tak wiele strat)_

Niewidzialna różdżka z impetem, nadanym jej przez niewidzialną dłoń, przecina głośno powietrze. Dźwięk brzmi niczym wystrzał w głuchej ciemności dormitorium.

(_Tak wiele strat)_

Wiązka trzech splatających się ze sobą, fioletowych promieni uderza prosto w pierś Draco nim Harry jest w stanie choćby złapać oddech. Po jego krzyku słychać już tylko szloch i pełne boleści: „zabił Rona, zabił Rona" powtarzane wciąż i wciąż.

(_Tak wiele strat)_

_(i jeszcze jedna)_


End file.
